The Way brothers are my brothers?
by Ashkie Sage
Summary: Ashkie Sage finds out she is adopted and that her brothers are the Way brothers. Find out what happens. rated T for safty
1. Wake Up

"Wake up Ashkie!", screamed Johnny my little brother, "You're going to be late for school!" I took a quick peak at the clock then at his face and groaned. School didn't start for another our but, Johnny always woke me up this early. I bet you mom put him up to this and he of course loved the idea of waking up his big sis. I got up, dragged my self into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

My name is Ashkie Sage and I'm 15 years old. I have pitch black short hair that match my dark brown eyes. If you put a picture of Gerard and Mikey Way next to me you would think that we were related or something. I've always thought that was really funny since my favorite band just so happens to be My Chemical Romance.

I turned my ipod onto Cubicles and took a fast shower singing "It's the tearing sound of love-notes Drowning out these gray stained windows And the view outside is sterile And I'm only two cubes down I'd photocopy all the things that we could be If you took the time to notice me But you can't now, I don't blame you And it's not your fault that no one ever does"

Then I dried off and put on a black low cut shirt with some white designs on it and a pair of white short shorts. Then I started to blow dry my hair and heat up my hair straightener. Then I used the straightener to make my hair flip out in all directions to make my signature look. I then sprayed my hair with hair spray and moved onto my makeup. I put some eye liner on and then some dark eye shadow and I was good. Finally for the last touch I put on my Black Heart Key necklace.

As I ran down to eat I grabbed my back pack so I could leave right after. I grabbed an apple and a glass of Brisk ice tea and sat down to eat. As soon as I was about to leave Johnny came running towards me yelling "Wait you have to say goodbye to me Ashkie" I rolled my eyes and gave him a huge hug saying "Goodbye Johnny"

I yelled my goodbyes to my mom and headed out to the garage with my keys in hand. I walked past my black Lamborghini and white Lamborghini motorcycle to my black Lamborghini. Yes I already have my license and as a present my parents gave me two Lamborghini bikes and a Lamborghini. We are rich for sure but I never brag about it. I hoped on my bike and bolted out of the garage on the way to my last day of school!


	2. WTF!

As i neared the school i saw my best friend, Taylor, running towards me. She looked scared and i saw why. The "mean" girls were chasing after her again. I sped up as she continued to run towards me . I parked my bike and took me helmet off. Then i stared at them shaking my head and they backed off. "Thanks Ashkie. They were really going to hurt me that time." Taylor said sincerely. I nodded and took of my body suit. Then i got all of my stuff together and headed of to class listening to My Chemical Romance.

Gerard POV (Three days before)

"What!" screamed my little brother, Mikey, and i. "Gerard when you were 8 and Mikey 7 i had a baby girl. Your father and i weren't expecting to have a baby so we put her up for adoption. Ok i really have to go now i'm going to be late for my flight. Love ya kids." our mom explained calmly. I couldn't;t believe this! Mikey and i had a little sister. Once our mom left once again Mikey and i talked about trying to find our little sister.

We both agreed that this was something we had to do so in about three days we'll head on over to Belleville. Which turns out to be not to far from where we live in Newark. I still can't believe our mom would keep this from us but, at least she did leave some information. Mikey and i headed over to Ray's house to meet with the band and tell them our plan.

Ashkie POV

With the last day of school finally over I got my bike and started to head home. That was one crazy year and i don't expect next year to be that crazy since the "mean" girls were leaving. As i neared home i saw a black escalade in my driveway. I then saw my mom talking to two people who i could of sworn were Gerard and Mikey Way.

Gerard POV

When we pulled into the driveway we were greeted by Mrs. Sage who told us Ashkie would be home from school soon. Just then we heard a motorcycle coming up the street and Mrs. Sage said "That would be Ashkie. Now she doesn't know that she's adopted so let me explain that first." Mikey said ok and i just nodded.

I watched as Ashkie pulled into the driveway with what looks like a Lamborghini bike and parked it. She took her helmet off and stared at Mikey and i. Mikey and i both gasped because she looked exactly like us. She just stared at us as she pulled her bike into the garage and her mom followed her in. I could her some low murmuring and a loud i knew it as Ashkie walked back out to us.

When she came back out she wasn't wearing the black body suit but, a pair of baby blue pin strip short shorts, a black low cut shirt with white designs, and globe skate shoes. She looked at us and then said "So your my brothers, Gerard and Mikey Way?"

I smiled and said "Yes we are. We didn't know we had a little sister until about 3 days ago." She smiled just as i did and said "Wow, I have two older brothers that are in the legendary band My Chemical Romance! How cool!" Mikey and I laughed saying "I'm guessing your fans of ours?" Mrs. Sage nodded and said "You have no idea how big of fan she is."

Mikey smiled saying "That's great! It would of been sad if our little sister didn't like us." She laughed and said "I don't think that will ever happen" I looked at Ashkie and smiled. I love this girl! I wonder if she would like to live with us? I'll have to ask.

Ashkie POV

I can't believe this! I'm adopted but i sort of guessed this since i didn't look like anyone in my family. No wonder why people always said i looked like the Way brothers, I was related to them!

I looked at my two new brothers, ran towards them, and hugged them as hard as i can. At first i felt them both tense up a bit but, then they both hugged me as hard as they could. i excused myself really quick and said "I'll be right back. i want to get something to show you." They nodded and i bolted up to my room.

I took my room apart in order to find my notebook full of drawings and doodles of My Chemical Romance. I finally found my binder under my bed and headed out of my window. I put the binder in a pulley and lowered it down. Then i climbed down the tree and ran off to my brothers.

**To my readers,I'm so sorry i haven't been writing or well updating for a while. I was going to do this yesterday but i had a Lacrosse game at 9 so i had to wake up at 7 and then i went to halloween horror nights from 7pm to 12 40 am. today i was boating and finally got some time to update. I think i will be able to update a lot more this week because i have Iowas at school so no hw or test. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting this story.-Ashkie Sage**

Return to Top


	3. The Move Out

Gerard POV

I was really surprised when Ashkie hugged us since we just met each other and stuff. Then she disappeared of to her room to grab something. I looked at Mikey who nodded and then i said "Mrs. Sage we were wondering if it would be ok if Ashkie came to live with us?" She smiled at us and said "It's fine by me; it's up to Ashkie. I want her to be happy and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Mikey and i both thanked her and smiled as brightly as we could.

Soon after Ashkie came running back with a huge binder. She came right up to us and said "These are all of my drawings i've done about My Chemical Romance." She handed me the book and i started to flip the pages. Mikey and i were both amazed. This girl was an amazing and very skilled artist. She had drawn logos, signs, people, instruments, concerts, clothing, and so much more. Mikey looked from her to the book and said "You drew these!" She nodded shyly and i said "Ashkie these are amazing! We could so use a lot of these! You're such an amazing lil drawer sis." She ran towards us and hugged us again. This time i didn't tense up and i don't think Mikey did either.

Then Mikey cleared his throat and said "Uh....Ashkie we were wondering if you would like to move in with us? Your mom said its ok, it's just up to you." I could tell she was thinking deeply and i started to worry that she was going to say no, but then she smiled. Next she said "Yes, I would love to!" I smiled and hugged her as hard as i could until she laughed saying I can't breath.

Ashkie POV

Oh my god, i can't believe i am going to live with them and they actually want me too!! Soon after we started the long grueling process of packing up all my stuff. I dragged Gerard and Mikey up to my room and they both gasped. I wasn't too surprised since I had hand painted and designed my whole room so it looked amazing. I smiled at them and said "Ok the boxes are over there. Do i need my furniture? Gerard you can start with my closet, Mikey my desk, i'll do my dresser and my bathroom, and then we can all do the garage."

Then Gerard said "Nice room. We'll have to get some paint for you so you can do your room. You don't need to bring your furniture, we got you some." I smiled and went over to my Ipod and turned it on to My Way Home Is Through You. The smiled when they recognized there song as i sang _"Gonna take of all my skin Tear apart all my insides When they rot from within Mom, I don't think you'll be saved They neve had the time They're gonna medicate your lives You were always born a crime We salute you in your grave"_

I stopped when i noticed Gerard and Mikey both staring at me with their mouths wide open. I looked at them with nervous eyes and said "What?" Gerard looked at me and said "No it's not bad. You just have an amazing voice. I know Mikey is thinking the same thing i am so i'll just say it. Would you like to be in the band, singing with me? We would be honored to have you. I couldn't believe this! They wanted me to be in their band, all i had to do was say yes. I smiled at them and said "I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I could see Gerard's disappointment and i laughed saying "Gee of course i'll be in the band. How could i say no to my brothers!" Mikey laughed and Gee said "You had me thinkin you were gonna say no. You're a little trickster, I like that." I smiled as we all countinued to sing.

Gerard POV

I can't wait for the band to meet Ashkie! When she started singing Mikey and i both knew that she had to become part of the band. I wonder what all of our fans would say about our new little sister. Oh well this will be so much fun since there will be 3 Way sibilings in the band. After we loaded the boxed into the moving van that pulled up Ashkie took us into the garage to pack that up. I gasped as i saw a pitch black lamborghini sitting in there along with a 1 black and 1 white lamborghini motorcycle. I looked at her in astonishment and said "These are all yours?" She nodded and started to load the bikes and the gear into a trailer that was hooked to the lamborghini. She looked at us and asked "Are you ready to go?" Mikey and i nodded and got ready to leave.

Before we left Ashkie said goodbye to here mom, dad, and little brother as Mikey and i figured out who would drive our car and who would ride with Ashkie. In the end Mikey was driving our car infront of the moving van and i was riding with Ashkie in her car behind the moving van. Once Ashkie got into the drivers side I relized i could ask her anything now.

"So Ashkie", I began, "What's your favorite band besides us?"

"Uh.. besides you it would have to be Green Day. Next."

"You know Billie Joe Armstong and I are pretty good friends i'm sure you could meet him. Favorite color?"

"That'd be really cool Gee! Tie between Black, Red, and White. Yours?"

"Black and Red. Movie?"

"Uh.. thats a really hard one. I like Fast & Furious as well as Watchmen and Role Models. Yours?"

"The City of Lost Children for sure. Favortie Tv show?"

"Wolf Lake."

"The Catcher in the Rye. Food?"

"Cheeseburger with fries in it."

"Sounds good. Mine is defenitly Pizza. Drink?"

"Ummm.. Starbucks, Mountain Dew, or some energy drink."

"Same here. How cool."

Yea. Speaking of starbucks there is one over there."

"Well then Ashkie lets go get us some coffee!"


	4. The Move In

Ashkie POV

I rolled my eyes and smiled as i pulled into the starbucks parking lot. Gee asked me if i wanted anything and i said "Just get me something. I like everything just hurry though. We can't let them find out we stopped." About 5 minutes later he came out with two coffees and we drove off happily drinking them. As soon as we got out of town I told Gerard to hit CD #1. He did and smiled when he realized it was a My Chemical Romance CD. For the rest of the trip we sang and stopped at every Starbucks we saw.

As we neared the house we saw the moving van leaving and Mikey laughing at us. We pulled in and all the starbucks cups fell out as we opened the doors. Mikey laughed even harder and said "Drink a little to much don't you think guys?" I smiled sheepishly and said "Ma...Maybe?" We all laughed as we brought the boxes into the house. Mikey then pointed to a couple of bags and said "That's some paint for you. I got Red, Black, and White." I thanked him and said "Ok i'm going to go paint my room and everything so you guys just stay here. You can't see it until i'm done."

When i got up to my room to paint i gasped. It was huge and the walls were pitch black. My bed was also huge and red and white. My desk was pretty big too and was bright white. I plugged my Ipod in and got to work on the desk first. Painting black and red designs the held words like MCR, The Black Parade Is Dead, and a lot of other My Chemical Romance stuff. After about 1:30 pm i was done with the desk and moved onto the bed. After about an hour i moved onto the walls. I painted a huge white and red logo for MCR that i had created and started to do little desgins and words randomly on the walls. In another hour i was done as well and waited 20 minutes for the paint to dry. Then i ran down to go get Gee and Mikey to show them.

They ran up and gasped with wide eyes at the site of my creation. They smiled and Mikey said "Oh wow! This is amazing. After we unpack Ashkie. We are going to go get you a whole new wardrobe." I smiled and said "Well we better start unpacking!" They both laughed as we headed up to my room. I walked into the closet and saw a Way coat just for me. I smiled brightly and countiued to unpack. They were both laughing and in one hour we finished unpacking.

I asked Mikey where we were going and he said "Dark Angel. That store is like where all of us get our clothes." I smiled and said "Well lets hurry then!!!" Pretty soon after we pulled into the parking lot of a dark building ans walked in. "Mac? You there?" Gerard called into the large store. Then i heard a voice say 'Be right there Gerard' and a man dressed in a white t-shirt that hand the bands logo on it and black pants wlked in front of us.

"And who might this be?", Mac asked me. I gave him my stare and said "I'm Ashkie Way. I'm thier lil sister." Mac looked at Gerard and Mikey who said "It's true Mac. We didn't even know until three days ago when our mom told us. She's going to be living and rockingwith us so she needs a new wardrobe."

Mac smiled and said "Right this way Ms. Way." I smiled at him and followed him into the teen section. I was in heaven there! They had everything i could have ever dreamt of!! Then around 10:30 pm Gerard said that it was time to go. I brought all of my stuff to the counter along with Mikey and Gerard's stuff and we checked out.

As we were driving home Gerard said that tommarow i would get to meet the rest of the band. I smiled and started to hum a song i wrote thinking about everything that happened that day.


	5. Practice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Ashkie POV

The next moring i woke up and took a shower. IT was around 10:10 when i stepped out of the shower and dryed off. I put on a black low-cut shirt that said 'Givem Hell' with a cute pair of shorts. I had my heart key necklace on and a pair of custom made 'Ashkie Way' black, red, and white globe skateshoes. Next i blow dryed my hair and used the straightener to flip out. Finally i put on some eyeliner and a little bit of black eyeshadow around my eyes.

As i headed downstairs singing "You got to stop judging me. You've got to stop given me that stare. I'm on my own now so dom't give me your advice." I stopped when i saw Gerard, keys in hand, staring at me. He then said "Who's lyrics are those? Or did you write them?" I looked at him and said "Yeah i wrote them i guess. Those words were just floating in my head. Don't tell anyone about them. I don't want anyone to know that i write."

He smiled at me warmly and said "Ok. Wanna go to starbucks?" I smiled and said yes. I pulled out my keys to my Lamborghini and threw them at him and told him to take my car. We got in and sped off to get some awesome starbucks, hopefully not 8 cups of it. On the way there we started to talk. "Ashkie, i'm really glad your our sister.", Gerard said. I smiled and said "I'm really glad you two are my brothers!" Thats what started the whole conversation.

"Ashkie, What's your favorite song by us?"

"Ugh..That's a hard one! I'd have to say maybe Mama, Cubicles, or My Way Home Is Through You. What's yours?"

"Hmm..I like them all but, my favorite would have to be either Vampires Will Never Hurt You or Helena."

We talked the whole way there, when we got there, and on the way back home. When we pulled into the driveway we saw a very sleepy Mikey was walking towards us with the keys to thier car. Gerard and i hoped out and climbed into thier Chevy Avalanche. Once we were all settled Mikey sped us off to Ray Toro's house.

Gerard POV

This girl is amazing! She is definally going to fit in with the rest of the band. As we pulled into the driveway the Bob, Frank, and Ray al came running out of the house towards us. They swarmed around the car waiting to meet Ashkie.

We told them to wait inside the house, but of course they didn't listen. I looked at Ashkie and saw her smiling and laughing at the guys, I smiled and stepped out of the car and said "Ok guys, back off some. You have to let her get out of the car in order to say hi to her!" They laughed and moved back a little. Ashkie got out of the car and we moved into the house.

Everyone sat down with Frank and Bob on either side of Ashkie on the sofa, I was standing, and Ray and Mikey were sitting in two arm chairs. Everyone started Ashkie question like Where are you from or What's your favorite color? She would laugh and answer each one as truthfully as she could.

I cleared my throat after they were done and said "Ok guys we have something to tell you. As you know Ashkie is our little sister and she is going to be in the band singing with me. So how bout we practice for a while." I smiled as Bob threw Ashkie over his shoulder and ran her out to our "pratice" room. When everyone was in and Ashkie had a mic in her hand i said "Ok how bout we start it off with Vampires Will Never Hurt You?"

Everyone said ok and Ashkie and I started singing "_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground And if they get me take this spike to my heart and And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and You put the spike in my heart And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church Where they can pump this venom gaping hole And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat And if they come and get me What if you put the spike in my heart And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and" _

When we finished singing Bob, Frank, and Ray all said "Oh wow! Ashkie you're amazing!" She blushed and said "Thanks, but i'm not as Gerard." I laughed and said "You're just trying to suck up to me." This time she laughed and said "Only in your dreams Gee." We all started laughing and Ashkie said "You wanna see my impersonation of you in the music video for Welcome To The Black Parade when you do all the moves with the microphone?"

We all said sure and she walked up to a microphone and sang. When she got to the part where i did all the moves with the microphone she did every move i did exactly as i did it. I smiled and said "You never cease to amaze me Ashkie." She smiled and said "Now for a little bit of Michael Jackson." Then she did the moonwalk and gangsta lean. Bob laughed and said "That is amazing! How'd you learn to do that? Teach me!"

We all smiled and she said "I'll teach all of you if you want. I know like every move Michael Jackson has ever done." She then did a whole bunch of moves from the Thriller music she was done we all applauded her when i got a phone call. I looked down to see that it was our recording company.


	6. A tour

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Gerard POV

I answered it and said "Hello?"

"Hey Gerard, is it true you have a little sister and she's in your band?"

"Yeah it's true Dan, but how'd you find out?"

"Frank texted me. You know thats great because you have a tour coming up in three days."

"Oh really? Where are we going this time?"

"Well you get to do one close to home in Belleville. Uh one in Orlando, Billings, and Salt Lake City. Um there's others, but i can't remember the city only state."

"Thats fine. Wait did you say Belleville?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's where Ashkie lived. I wonder if any of her friends are going. I'll have to ask her. Ok well what are the other states?"

"Ok well lets see. There's New York, Georgia, Arizona, Tennessee, Texas, and Massachusetts."

"Wow Dan! Ten cities. Ok well we can do this. This'll be a lot of fun. Ok well i got to go Dan. See ya."

"See yea Gerard."

"Who was that?", Frank and Ray asked at the same time. "That was Dan and he said that we have a 10 city/state tour in three days." Ashkie looked at me and said "Really! I am so excited! How come i feel so hyper all of the sudden?"

We all laughed and Mikey said "Uh can we go back to practicing?" Ashkie said sure and we sang Teenagers, The End, and Cubicles. By the time we had finished everything it was 5:30pm and we were all hungry.

Everyone started to debate what we should do. Ashkie, Ray, and I said we should go to a movie; Mikey, Bob, and Frank said that we should go out and spend the night in town. Ashkie looked at them and said "Let's go see a movie! I want to see something scary like maybe The Strangers or maybe something funny like Inglorious Basterds." She gave them her puppy dog eyes and Bob said "Ok ok! We'll go see a movie! Just stop with those damn puppy dog eyes! Lets go see Inglorious Basterds."

Frank and Mikey glared at him and Bob said "What! Did you see her face! How could i say no to that?" They laughed at him while Ashkie ran up to him and tackled him. He wasn't expecting it so he went down with a thud. We all started laughing and piled into our truck. We fit Ashkie, Bob, Frank, and Ray all in the back seat with Mikey and I up front.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. I am caught up to where i've stopped writing in my notebook and i am going to write more soon. I promise! Please read my story, favorite it, alert it, and most importantly review! I need to know how you guys like the story so far and if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys know who you are**


	7. Razzies and Coffee

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Gerard POV

We were all talking at once when Ray said "What are we going to do about the paparazzi?" I looked at everyone, signed, and said "I don't really know. They're going to find out sooner or later so i say after the tour we should hold a press confrence." We all knew that we would have to face the press sooner or later, but we didn't want to face it anythime soon.

As we pulled into the parking lot there was a bright flash from a camera. "Damn it!", Frank said, "Looks like the fucking paparazzi found us." Ashkie rolled her eyes saying "Who cares? Let's go to the movie and way. Let them wonder who this girl that's hanging with My Chemcial Romance is."

The guys laughed as we got out of the car and headed towards the theater. We got mauled byt he paparazzi as we slowly made our way into the large AMC theater. The paparazzi was screaming at us saying "Gerard, Mikey, Bob, Frank, Ray who's the girl that is with you?" or they would turn to Ashkie and say "Hi there sweetie what's your name and how come your hanging out with MCR?"Ashkie would just roll her eyes and keep walking.

Once we finally made it into the theater, with tickets in hand, we headed for the snack counter. "What does eveyone want?" I said and Ashkie immedaintly answered saying "One large Mountain Dew and a bag of swedish fish please!" I smiled as the rest of the guys shouted out their orders and we collected out goods. Then we walked into our theater as people looked at us with wide eyes. I smiled as we took our seats just as the movie started.

"Oh wow!", Ashkie said "That movie was so freaking funny! Brad Pitt did an amazing job! Frankie! What was your favorite part?!" Ashkie started jumping all around Frank as he said "Probably when the Nazi was saying 'Nien Nien Nien Nien' and then Brad Pitt said 'Oh Yes Yes Yes Yes" Ashkie laughed as did the rest of us as we snuck out of the theater.

That night we hung out at our house until around 1am playing games and talking. The next morining when i woke up i heard Ashkie singing a Green Day song "Raise your hands now to testify Your confession will be crucified You're a sacrificial suicide Like a dog that's been sodomized Stand Up! All the white boys Sit Down! And the black girls You're the soldiers of the new world Put your faith in a miracle And it's non-denominational Join the choir we will be singing In the church of wishfull thinking A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide The sirens of decay Will infiltrate the faith fanatics"

I smiled, but didn't go up to here room because she didn't expect anyone to be up. I walked outside and drove off to Starbucks to grab some breakfest.

Ashkie POV

I was a little amazed at all the paparazzi, but i knew i'd get used to it. That morning i had woken up around 9:30 even though i hadn't fallen asleep until around 1:30am. I knew that no one would be up so i started singing and stuff. I then heard the front door open and closed and i ran tom my window. I looked out and saw Gee climbing into his car and pull out.

I automatically knew he was going to Starbucks so i changed into my motorcycle gear and grabbed my keys to my black Lamborghini bike. I walked it out of the garage, got on, and sped of towards Starbucks. I knew that i would catch up with Gee sometime, actually i was hoping i would, but i didn't expect it to be right away. I saw Gee's black SUV and sped up until i was right behind it.

Next i quickly sped around his car so i was now in front of it. I then turned around, looked at him from behind my helmet, and sped off towards Starbucks. i wondered what Gee would say when he saw me there. Oh well i'd just have to find out when i got there.

Pretty soon i pulled in, parked my bike, and walked into Starbucks with my helmet in my hand. I ordered two coffees, one for Gee and the other for me, and sat outside waiting for him. Almost immediantly as i sat down Gee pulled in and walked up to me saying "That was you on the bike!"

I smiled and handed him the cup of coffee. He smiled and said "So how are you doing?" I smiled saying "I'm doing grea besides the fact that we should leave now because i see a whole bunch of paparazzi coming this way, You?" Gee turned around and said "Awe shit! They can't leave us alone for 5 minutes! Ok well i'll meet you at the house Ashkie." I said ok and ran to my bike. Next i was surrounded by paparazzi and i turned my bike on. Finally they backed off once they realized i would run them over if they didn't get out of my.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is like really late. i've been so busy but you know enjoy**


	8. Disaster Strikes

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Ashkie POV

I sped off tearing down the street back home. I was almost there when I saw this one very creepy van that sort of just kept following me which freaked me out a bit so i took a side road down an alley. That was a pretty bad idea cause the van sped around me and stopped. "Damn it" I cursed silently under my breath as two guys jumped out of the van. I tried to turn my bike around, but one of the guys ran around the other side and said "Where do you think your going sweetie?" I revved my engine and he looked at his partner saying "Oh i'm so scared" His partner laughed and walked towards me. I freaked and started fidgeting with my bike trying to get it to start, but while doing that i dialed 911 and hid my phone in my pocket. He grabbed my arm and pulled me as hard as he could off of my bike. I fell to the ground cursing praying that they didn't have a gun or anything and that the 911 operator sent someone to help.

As they came towards me i remembered that i had a taser neatly hidden by my ankle. I layed curled up in a ball with my hand on the taser as they came towards me. One of them, the one that laughed, reached down to grab me and i tased him straight in the gut. He fell to the ground as the other one kick the taser out of my hand. He leaned down next to me and said "You little bitch! Your dead!" I spat at him and screamed "Help. Someone help he's going to kill.."

I never got to finish because he put his hands around my throat and started to choke me. I stuggled as hard as i could, but he would just press harder. Finally as i was blacking out i heard the sound of police seirns coming around the corner. _Finally!_ I thought as they arrested the guys and the paramedics started to attend to me.

One of them, a guy, asked me what my name was and answered saying "Ashkie Way. I just want my effin brothers!" The other one, a girl, said "It's okay sweetie. Your brothers will be at the hospital when we get there." I don't remember what i said next because i completely blacked out.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback!!**


	9. Into the Blue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Gerard POV

The band and i were hanging out at the house waiting for Ashkie to get back when the phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello?" I was immediantly replied with "Yes is this Mr. Way?"

"Uh..Yeah why? Who's this calling."

"Oh right my name is Jack Carlton. I'm a doctor down at Mercy Hospital. We were calling to tell you that your sister, Ashkie Way, was attacked."

I just about dropped the phone then. I basically screamed into the phone "WHAT THE FUCK!!! Is she okay? What the fuck happened?"

Now all the guys were staring at me as the doctor continued "She is now. Any longer and she would of died. She was attacked by two men who had planned to kidnap her for ransom. She fought back, taking one down with a taser, and the other one was choking her when we got there."

"I'll be right there. Just make sure she's okay."

I hung up the phone before the doctor could even reply. I quickly grabbed a coat and my keys trying to hurry out whenMikey looked at me with a freaked saying "Gerard what's wrong? Did something happen to Ashkie?" I looked at him and the band with sad eyes and said "Yeah she almost died. I'll tell you guys the rest in the car. Can we please just hurry!" They all quickly grabbed what they needed and piled into the car.

Once we were on the road i told them excatly what the doctor told me. Frankie suddenly looked really pissed and said "I'm going to kill the fucking basterds that did this!" I smiled at him as we hurried down to the hospital.

Ashkie POV

I was floating......

Wait that couldn't be right. People don't float. Maybe i'm not alive anymore. Maybe he killed me. Maybe this is heaven. There's too many maybes. Maybe this. Maybe that. Damn i just wanna be safe. Safe with my brothers and friends.

I was floating in the blue....

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! I'm sorry about how short they are. They need to be for how i;m writing it now**


	10. Falling

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Gerard POV

When we got there the paparazzi was swarming around the hospital. The guys and i quickly parked up front and ran as fast as we could to the front desk. Before i could say anything Mikey said "Tell us where Ashkie Way's room is. Now!" The nurse quickly looked at her sheets and said "Room 404. It's down to the right." Frankie dragged us all the way down until we got to the door. I opened it and about died when i saw Ashkie.

She was hooked up to a machine and was covered in bruises. I walked up to the bed and fell down next to it. I took her hand and held it close to my face and cried saying "I should of made her put her bike in my car and taken her home. Its all my fault. God Ashkie please be okay." I was still crying when Mikey kneeled down next to me along with the rest of the band and said "Gerard its not your fault. Things happen for a reason."

I just looked at him with sad eyes when i heared a groan and felt someone shifting in the bed. I looked at Ashkie to find her starting to wake up. I looked at the guys with hope in my eyes as i watched Ashkie awake.

Ashkie POV

I was falling down out of the blue towards a blur of colors and sounds. Once my eyes finally focused the first thing i saw was Gee's eyes staring straight at me.

I smiled and sat up saying "What the fuck are you guys doing crowding around me? We have a fucking tour to prepare for."

They all looked at me with confused faces as Mikey said "But....aren't you like uh suppose to be like in a friggin coma?"

I laughed and said "I'm fine except for a few bruises and needing to catch my breath i'm fine. I can go home today. Go ask one of the doctors if i can go." Frank stared at me and left with Ray to go and talk to one of the Doctors. A few minutes later they came back with smiles on their faces saying "She's right. She's perfectly fine. She can go home right this minute." I smiled and said "Gee are you okay? Don't blame yourself for what happened. Could of happened to any of us." He smiled slightly and i hugged him as hard as i could. I then silently sung the song Cancer to him. He smiled and hugged me back. Then the nurse came in, unhooked me, and handed me my clothes to change into.

I got right on up, staggered a little, and then walked right into the bathroom to change. When i looked at myself in the mirror i winced. I had a black eye and a bruises covering my arms and legs. I was going to have to get used to seeing the bruises because they were going to last like 6 weeks. I rolled my eyes and walked back out to the gang.

Frankie walked up to me and hugged me whispering "God, i thought you were going to die. I'm going to kill those effin bastards that did this to you." I smiled at him and said "Frankie don't worry the police got them." Then for the next twenty minutes the guys sat there with me and asked me if i was okay like every five seconds. Once they finally realized i was okay we made our way out of the hospital and through the stupid paparazzi. I hid my head in Gee's arm as he held me close while the paparazzi tried to get a picture of me. They had a pretty hard time since i was bascially hidden in Gee's arm and the guys were surrounding us.

Finally we made it to the car still trying to free ourselves our from the paparazzi. We all got in with Bob and Ray up front and Mikey, Gee, Frank, and i all in the back. On the way home the guys were all talking about what to bring and i was laughing at how girly they sounded. We were having such a great time until we got home and found the paparazzi surrounding our house. They still had no idea who i was or why i was with My Chemical Romance. As we got out of the car my head was once again hidden in Gee's arm with the guys surrounding me. Once we made it into the house Mikey went around shutting all the blinds and curtains while i went up to my room and sleep for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! I'm sorry about how short they are. They need to be for how i;m writing it now**


	11. A Little Bit of Love? and a tat?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Frank POV

When i saw Ashkie on that hospital bed I just about blew it. I wanted to kill the fucking bastards that did this to her. I meant it to, i was about to walk out of Gerard's house except i couldn't leave her. Ever since she got hurt i felt something for her. I didn't want to leave her or see her get hurt. I stayed the night sleeping on the couch not wanting to ever leave. I looked at the clock to find that it was 12:15 in the morning. I walked over to the pantry suddenly having a craving for skittles. As i looked for the skittles I softly said "Skittles. Where are the skittles." Once i finally found them said "Awe here we go. Finally found the skittles."

All of the sudden someone moved behind me and said "My skittles." I looked behind me to find Ashkie shaking her head and saying "Those are my skittles. Give them." I just stared at her thinking about how hot she looked and then shaking my head when i realized what i was thinking. I mean come on this was Gerard's sister! Sure she's only three years younger then me, but still it's Gerard and Mikey's sister. I finally found my voice and said "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" She laughed saying "Right, i'm was asleep but then i woke up so i'm going to go watch a movie. Any ways how could i sleep when a skittles thief was trying to steal **my **skittles."

This time i laughed saying "How bout this. If i give you your skittles back i get to watch the movie with you." I watched her think as i kept thinking to myself how cute she was. Damn it i have to stop thinking like that! I was finally dragged away from my thoughts as she said "Fine let me set up the movie." Before i could even speak she said "A Nightmare Before Christmas. Skittles please." I smiled and handed her the skittles and layed down on the couch. I laughed to myself wondering how or if she even knew that A Nightmare Before Christmas is my favorite movie.

As she bent down to put the movie in her shirt came up a little bit and i couldn't help but look. What i saw completely surpirsed me. There was a tattoo on her lower back that looked like it said My Chemical Romance. I looked closer and realized it did in fact say My Chemical Romance. When she turned around i said "Nice tat."

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Sorry about it being short. i needed this chapter like this. sorry**


	12. Caught!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Frank POV

She whipped around and said "What!" I smiled and said "Nice tattoo you've got there. You know the MCR one you have across you lower back. When did you get it and do your brothers know about it?" She just sort of looked at me and said "No they don't know and i got it last year. My friend Taylor and i both got one except her's says Demolition Lovers under it and mine says I'm Not Okay." She just sort of looked at me while playing around with her fingers. I smiled again saying "Cute. Why did you get it? I mean your 15."

She glared at me while saying "I got it cause i wanted it. Look you have tattoos so why can't i? Enough question i just wanna watch **my** movie and eat **my**skittles." I laughed at her and said okay. She then walked over and layed on top of me as the movie continued. I smiled to myself while holding her close. I still couldn't really believe that i was in love with Ashkie, but then again look at her. God i have to stop thinking like this. This is Gerard's little sister we're talking about.

About mid way through the movie Ashkie said "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I reluctantly opened my mouth to find a handful of skittles being dropped in. I smiled while chewing the delicious candy until it was gone. After a couple more minutes she flipped around so her back was facing up and her head was on my chest. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and said "Goodnight Frankie." She closed her eyes as i whispered goodnight and hugged her. I turned the movie off and then slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Ashkie and what Gerard and Mikey were going to say when they saw us.

Ashkie POV

I think i might just be in love with Frankie. I mean it; i don't know why, but i just am. Now i was drifting in and out of sleep thinking about skittles and Frankie. All of the sudden i woke up remembering that Gerard would find us sleeping with each other, but then went back to sleep not caring.

Gerard POV

I woke up in the morning and went to downstairs to find Ashkie and Frank on the couch sleeping. I looked at them and basically screamed "WHAT THE HELL!!" They both immediately woke up and Ashkie looked at me with a pissed off look on her face. She blinked a couple of times and said "What the fuck Gee! I was sleeping. I couldn't sleep last night so i came down here to watch a movie and found him trying to steal **my**skittles. Then i decided to watch the movie with him and i fell asleep ontop of him. Now if you would excuse me i would like to go back to sleep!"

Frank looked at me with a sheepish smile and i pointed to the kitchen. He picked Ashkie up, layed her down on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I looked him and said "What the hell were you and Ashkie doing!" He looked from Ashkie to me saying "She just told you. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep." I looked at him and said "Okay i just thought something else was going on."

He smiled as a very pissed off looking Ashkie came in through the kitchen door. She punched me in the arm and said "Thanks for waking me up asshole. Love you." Then she turned to Frank and gave him a huge hug. I laughed as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a Rockstar energy drink. She walked back over to where we were again, opened it up, and basically downed the whole thing in five minutes. Then she waited for about ten minutes until she got really hyper and ran upstairs to go jump on Mikey. Frank and I laughed as she ran down the stairs and around the house followed by a very tired Mikey.

Mikey just glared at us and said "I don't get how that girl could have gone through that much pain and still be that hyper. I laughed while Ashkie jumped on Frank and started to wrestlehim. I watched laughing as Frank got his ass kicked by Ashkie, but then stopped when i noticed a tattoo on her lower back. I looked at Mikey to find that he saw it too and said "Ashkie stop for a second i need to talk to you." After about a minute she calmed down and i asked "Is that a tattoo?"

She looked at me with her mouth open and said "Uh....Yeah. Don't freak though i got it last year."

"Oh really? And what made a 15 year old girl get a tattoo?"

"Uh..I don't know. My friend and i got matching ones except her's says Demolition Lovers under it and mine says I'm Not Okay."

"Anymore tattoos i should know about?"

She sort of fiddled with her hands thinking and then said "Uh yeah. If you haven't noticed that i've like always worn gloves around you guys its because i have Halloween tattooed across my fingers like Frank." I looked at her hands and sure enough there's the word Halloween tattooed acrosse her fingers. Frank looked at her in shock and said "You stole my tattoo!" She looked right back at him and said "Yeah well you stole **my** skittles!"

I left the kitchen leaving them fighting about skittles and tattoos. I still couldn't believe my little sister has two tattoos and doesn't care if people see them. I could still hear them fighting as i walked outside. I definitaly think they like each other, but i pray they don't. I wouldn't know what to think if my little sister and my best friend were going out.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Sorry about it being short. i needed this chapter like this. sorry**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	13. Love and Skittles?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. **

* * *

Ashkie POV

I don't think Gee was really okay with everything. I mean her tried to sound like he was okay, but i could tell the he was pissed off for sure. He was for sure pissed of to see Frank and I on the couch and i was pretty sure he was pissed of that i had tattoos and didn't tell him. Oh well there isn't a thing he could do about it. I laughed as Frank out of no where said "You know skittles? Your probably the only teen i can deal with." I turned towards him and said "Did you just call me skittles?"

He laughed and said "Yeah and I wuv skittles." I laughed until i realized that he just said he loved me and then i just stared at him. He was talking about the candy this time he was deffinitaly talking about me. I had just slept on the couch with him and it turns out that he loves me! Now that i think about it ever since the hospital he has been like all over me. Turth be told i think i love him back too. I looked at him and said "I wuv veggie."

I'm pretty sure he got what i meant cause he hugged me and kissed me. I was going to return the kiss, but i heard someone coming in so i scremed Skittle Stealer and threw a handful of kittles at him. Mikey walked in and was like "Uh.. what are you doing?" I smiled at him and said "Well you see Veggie boy over there stole **my** skittles." Mike looked at Frank and said "You shouldn't of done that." Frank looked at him and said "Now you tell me!" We all laughed as Frank threw more skittles at me and said "Eat the skittles." I grinned evily at him and jumped on him taking him to the ground. He yelled out i surprise and Mikey said "Takin down by a girl. Well i leave you two love birds to you wrestling."

Frankie and i both look at him with a stunned look on our face wondering if he knew. Mikey laughed and said "I'm just kidding dudes. Take a chill pill." We both let out a sigh as Mikey left. Frank looked at me and said "Wanna go for a walk?" I said sure and screamed "Mikey! Frank and i are going for a walk." He yelled back saying okay as Frank and i walked out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Sorry about it being short. i needed this chapter like this. sorry**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**


	14. Park and Pack Up

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

As we walked out of the door, with our disguises on, and to the park Frank looked at me saying "Skittles."

"Yes Veggie?"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I'm still in pain, but you make me feel better."

He smiled and said "Awe Skittles I love you."

I smiled at him and said "I love you too. Now lets hurry to the park!"

With that said he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the park. I laughed as he threw me down into the grass and said "You are so cute right now." I smiled at him and said "Thanks. Watch out I think I see Mikey." We quickly released each other and layed on the ground looking up at the sky when Mikey in fact came over saying "Their you two are. We have to get packed for the tour. We leave tommarow morning. Oh and we found out the line up. Its going to be Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and us. So hurry your asses home." I smiled at him and said "We'll be right there i just have to call a friend. Oh can i have a VIP pass for one of my friends?" He said sure and turned around to walk home.

Once he was out of sight i kissed Frankie and then dialed Tiffany's number. I waited for her to pick up and put it on speaker phone when finally she said "Hello?"

I smiled and said "I hate ice cream."

"Every flavor."

"I hate Santa Claus."

"I hate summer days."

"I hate emo people that admit their emo."

"I hate emo people that don't admit their emo."

"Opposites Attract."

"Opposites Attract."

I smiled at a now confused Frank and said "Hey Tiff, how are you?"

"I'm good besides the fact that you just dropped off the face of the earth. Where'd you go girl?"

"I'm still in New Jersey just visiting some family. Sorry i left you."

She laughed for a while and then continued saying "It's okay Ashkie. Did you here about the girl that's hanging out with My Chem!"

Frank and I both tried to hold back out laughs, but had no luck. We both started laughing uncontrolable until Tiffany said "Hello? Ashkie? Hello?"

"Sorry Tiffany. I got distracted." I glared at Frank as i finished that sentance and he just smiled.

"Oh okay. So have you heard! Apparently some lucky girl has been hanging out with the whole band and is staying at Gerard's house!"

"I haven't heard that Tiffany, but you know that there's a My Chem concert coming up in Belleville."

"Oh i know! I want to go so bad! Fall Out Boy is going to be there! I want to see Pete!! I love him!"

I smiled at Frank and said "You are going to love me cause i got you a VIP pass to the concert!"

We heard the phone drop and then someone scream really loud. Frank quickly kissed me before Tiffany started speaking.

"OMG! Are you serious! HOW!? ARE YOU GOING?"

I smiled saying "Yeah I'm serious Tiff. What can i say i've got connections. Oh and no i'm not going. I'm hanging with family remember?"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!! I get to meet PETE WENTZ and GERARD WAY and and well everyone!!!!"

"I have to go Tiff. The pass will be waiting for you at the gate. It'll be under your name. Just say it, then tell the gaurd 'Opposites Attract', and he'll give you the pass. Have fun!"

"Oh thank you Ashkie! I'll do it! Omg i have to get ready the concert's tommarow night! OMG!"

I hung up on her leaving her rambling on about what she should wear. I looked at Frank and sighed saying "I think i just gave her the best gift ever." He laughed at me and said "Okay now that was very interesting. I'd love to hear more, but as you heard we've got to pack for the tour. Oh and before we go one more thing." I was about to say what when he kissed me. I blushed, stood up waited for him, and then walked home talking about the concert.

As we walked in the house Gee looked at me and said "What in the world took you so long?" I laughed and said "I called my friend Tiffany. She's like in love with you Gee and Pete Wentz. Ha ha. So i gave her a VIP pass to the concert. She doesn't even know i'm related to you or going to be there. Man this is going to be good." I smiled this huge smile thinking about how great this was going to be. Gee just looked at me with horror on his face at the thought of a screaming fan girl coming to meet us. I laughed him and said "This is for your own good Gee. You have to face your fear soon. Okay well I'll go pack now. See you Frank." I quickly ran upstairs to pack.

I threw a whole bunch of clothes into one huge (and i mean huge people) piece of luggage. Next i put all the make up i'd need in my littleish makeup bad and put that on top of my suitcase. Then i got out some bleach and bleached the tips of my hair so it was black with white tips. Then i grabbed my laptop, notebooks, sketchbooks, itouch, cell phone charger and other things i'd need to survive in my backpack which i also layed on top of my suitcase. Finally i grabbed my special limited edition only one in the world A Nightmare Before Christmas guitar and placed it by my bags ready to go.

I was really tired so i layed on my bed and fell asleep only to be woken up about three hours later for dinner. It turns out that Gee was the one who had woken me up. I looked at his face and said "Asshole. Thanks for waking me up. Again!" He just smiled like an idiot as i glared at him with sleepy eyes. Once we ate i walked back up staurs and once again fell asleep.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Happy New Year people! Did you hear that MCR might have a new album coming out!! Please tell me if you know anymore!! I only know it might be coming out in Feb. Tell me please!! I give you skittles if you do. And as you can see i don't likt sharing my skittles, but i will for this info!!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**

**Another dedication. This one goes to Tiff. Your welcome girly.**


	15. Heading To The Bus COFFEE

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Gerard POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone beeping. I answered it saying "Who the fuck is this?" I then heard someone say "Time to wake up asshole This is for waking me up. Love you!" I laughed as she hung up. I've gotten Ashkie two times already, but i have to say that was pretty funny. She used *67 before my number so her number would appear restricted. **(a/n that actually works) **I got up, went to Mikey's room, woke him up, and then went downstairs to grab some coffee. I walked into the kitchen to find Ashkie sitting there with two cups of coffee in her hand. She smiled and slid one down to me while taking a swig from her's. I smiled back and took a swig of mine.

Soon Mikey walked downstairs and said "Morning loves. How are you doing this fine morning?" Ashkie and I took one look at him and started laughing uncontrollably. Mikey just shrugged, grabbed some water, walked back upstairs to get changed. I looked at Ashkie about to tell her to go get dressed, but she was already dressed. I smiled at her and she said "Like my hair?" I smiled, nodded, and said "Nice. Bleach?" She nodded and walked outside. I didn't follow, but went upstairs to get dressed myself.

Ashkie POV

As I walked outside i looked down at my clothes. I was wearing jeans that were cut down the sides at my ankles, a black and white My Chem shirt i designed, a black hoodie, and black Globes. My hair was sticking up all over in a very messy way that still looked good in order to try and hide some of the bruises. In the makeup area i had on black eyeshadow with mascara and black eyeliner. I looked pretty damn good i thought. Oh well we'll just have to see Frank's reaction. Ha ha! I can't wait to see his face.

Speaking of Frank here he comes now. I watched as he pulled up with the rest of the gang and get out of the car. "Hey guys. The boys are still getting ready.", I said as Gerard and Mikey both yelled "We're coming!" I laughed and Frankie looked at me and said "You look..er..nice." I laughed again and said "You look..er..nice." Ray laughed and said "No Ashkie you really do look great." I smiled as Gee and Mikey walked out carrying all of the luggage saying "Okay enough of the compliments. Lets get this show on the road. Where's the bus?" Bob smiled and said "Its at Dan's place. He wanted to talk to us and meet Ashkie before we go. Oh and she has to make her mark on the bus."

I looked at them and said "What? What do you mean mark?" Gerard smiled and said "Get into the car and we'll tell you." I piled into the car sitting in between Frankie and Mikey. I smiled to myself as Gerard said "Okay now what they mean is you have to draw something on the tour bus. We've all done it. We actually do a new mark everytime we go on tour and since this is you first tour you get the honor of making your mark first." I smiled a weird smile and said "So i can paint anything i want up there that's related to My Chem?" They all smiled and nodded as i said "Sweet. This'll be fun. On with the tour!"

The guys luaghed as the turned the radio up and Down came on. I smiled and sang "_The drops of rain they fall all over This akward silence makes me crazy the glow inside her burns light upon her I'll try to kiss you if you let me (this can't be the end) Tidal waves they rip right through me Tears from eyes worn cold and sad Pick me up now, i need you so bad"_ I stopped when i realized that everyone in the car had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me. I looked at each one of them and said "You guys have got to stop doing that! Everytime i start to fucking sing you guys all stop and like freeze! Your freaking me out!"

They laughed as Mikey answered saying "We can't help it. We've never heard anything like you." I smiled and said okay and went right back on singing until we got there.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Happy New Year people! Did you hear that MCR might have a new album coming out!! Please tell me if you know anymore!! I only know it might be coming out in Feb. Tell me please!! I give you skittles if you do. And as you can see i don't like sharing my skittles, but i will for this info!!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**


	16. Coffee and the Sea of Fans

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

As we pulled into the drive way of a really nice mansion i saw the tour bus. It was covered in all different little markings. One of them i saw was Ray's fro. I pointed at it and started laughing. Ray looked at where i was pointing and said "Oh. That was from one of our first tours when everyone was all like its the fro. I want the fro." I laughed even harder as Mikey said "They still do." Ray just sort of did a shrug smile and Gee said "Okay guys pile out we are here." We all slowly piled out into the drive way as Dan, at least the man that i think is Dan, grabbed a bag and walked towards us.

I piled out of the car following the guys who were now standing in front of the bus. Dan looked at me and said "Hey i'm Dan. You must be Ashkie? Nice to meet you." I nodded my head and said "Yeah i'm Ashkie. Nice to meet you too." Then Gee looked at me and said "Hey Dan i think we should let her do her mark and then all the guys." He nodded and handed me the bag of spray paint. i put a mask on as i chose the colors black and white. Then i found an openish spot on the bus and started.

I painted a giant skeleton clock with the words 'To The End' underneath it. Then i handed the paint off to Gerard who did his mark and handed them to the next person. Once everyone was done we loaded up all of our luggage onto the bus and said goodbye to Dan. Then we loaded on and set off on our little road trip to Belleville. I immediately grabbed my sketch pad and sat down to draw. I thought for about a second and then decided to draw The Black Parade. I had gotten the outline for it done when Gerard popped up right behind me and said "Whatcha doing?"

He just about scared the living shit out of me since i jumped like 5ft in the air and said "What the fuck Gee!! Don't you know your not suppose to creep up on people like that!" He laughed and as Mikey said "It only gets worse." I smiled and continued to draw only to be interrupted by Frank sitting down right next to me. I just looked up at him, smiled, and continued to draw. About twenty minutes later Gee yelled "Starbucks break! Lets go boys and girls. Off the bus and into the store we go."

I looked at Gee with a confused look and said "Uh won't they know who were are? I mean look at all the fans already outside." They guys all murmured agreeing and Gerard said "So? We're here and i need coffee. So off the bus now." I smiled and said "Okay, but only if Frankie goes first followed by me. Then Gerard, Bob, Ray and followed by Mikey." The guys looked at me nodding and Mikey blurted out "Why am i last?" I smiled and shrugged as the door to the bus opened.

We walked into the now huge crowd of screaming fans. I smiled at them as Gee whispered in my ear "This was a mistake. I don't like all this screaming." I laughed at him and whispered back "Want me to quiet them? I could tell them you got a bad headache or something?" He nodded and i said "Okay guys i would cover your ears i can scream really loud." They all nodded with wide as and did as i said while i screamed "ALRIGHT PEOPLE. WE JUST WANNA GET SOME COFFEE! OH AND GERARD HAS A HUGE HEADACHE AND ALL OF YOUR SCREAMING ISN'T DOING HIM ANY JUSTICE." The fans quieted down to a more bearable level and one of them said "Who are you? Why are you with My Chemical Romance?"

Another one said "Yeah why should we listen to you? Your probably some bitch that they picked up on the side of the road. I gasped at that and Gerard blew it. He looked at the fans and yelled "Okay whoever said that shut the fuck up. She's not some person we picked up on the side of the road. She just so happens to be my little sister. You heard it. That girl right there is Mikey and i's little sister." Frankie sort of wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer as the crowd erupted in chaos. When we walked into the starbucks all of the fans waited outside which we were thankful for. Gerard looked at me, gave me a big huge, and said "Welcome to fame. The fans can get pretty crazy."

I smiled and gave him a huge back while saying "I know. Thanks for helping me." He said no problem and ordered his coffee, along witht the other guys. Then i ordered my coffee and followed them back out into the sea of fans. This time they were trying to grab something from all of us and this one boy came up to me when i was about to get on the bus. I recognized him as one of the rock kids from my old school. I smiled at him and told Gee "Hold on a second. I know this kid." I then walked in front of him and whisperd in his ear "Hey Adam. Long time no see." He looked at me and was about to say something, but i was already on the bus.

Frankie looked at me and said "Okay now what was all that about?"

I laughed and said "Just a kid i recognized from my old school."

He signed and said "Oh okay. So what you wanna do?"

I looked around to find all of the other guys talking in the bunk area and said "Well i'm going to finish my drawing, but your welcome to talk to me while i draw."

I sat down on the couch with him right next to me as he said "Okay. So what's your favorite color?"

"Black, Red, and White. Yours?"

"Black. Favorite band?"

"Other then My Chem? Uh..Green Day or Fall Out Boy or uh...i don't know. Ha Ha. Yours?"

"Black Flag and American Nightmare. Okay Favorite movie."

"Oh come on veggie boy. Its Nightmare Before Christmas, same as yours."

He laughed and continued to question me for about an hour before i said "Okay stop it! I'm done drawing." By then all the guys were asking questions and i was answering all of them. "Can we see what you drew?", Bob asked and i replyed saying "Sure. Here you go. Look at it all you want. I'm going to sleep until we get there." I handed them my very detailed picture of The Black Parade. Then i walked over to my bunk and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who happens to be my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**


	17. Finally There!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Frank POV

Damn this girl was an amazing drawer. As I had sort of interviewed her she was drawing some picture that she wouldn't let us see. Then she said she was going to take a nap and handed us the drawing. My mouth fell opened as I looked at the picture. It was the most detailed drawing I've ever seen! It also just so happened to be a scene from our music video 'Welcome To The Black Parade' and it also just so happens that we were on tour for the album 'The Black Parade.'

As I showed the rest of the guys they two were amazed. I looked at Gerard and notice that he was thinking really hard about something. So I said "What are you thinking about?" He sort of just shrugged and said "Just the tour. How are we going to introduce Ashkie?" We all thought about it until Mikey said "How about we perform two songs then Ashkie starts to sing the next one when you introduce her?"

Gerard nodded his head and said "Okay that sounds good. We'll go over it with her when she wakes up. For now lets get some sleep too. We don't want to be tired for the concert." We all nodded and slept for about an hour or so.

When I woke up everyone was still asleep except for Ashkie. She was drawing again with her headphones in. I could tell she had the volume on high since I could hear it as clear as ever. Some song that said something about Knives and Pens in it. I walked closed and took a look at her drawing. In the middle of the page was a black rose with thorns and the words 'Alone at Last' underneath it.

As she turned the page to start a new drawing I leaned down and hugged her. She jumped like 10ft in the air and screamed "Holy Fuck!" Gerard woke up and said "What is the bus on fire?" Then he fell out of his bed and onto the floor screaming that the bus was on fire. Ashkie looked from me to him and said "That's your fault. Not mine you can fix it."

I laughed and walked over to Gerard and said "Honey your dreaming. The bus isn't on fire. I just scared the living shit out of Ashkie." He mumbled something that sounded like 'Okay baby. Nighty night.' I smiled and put him back up in his bunk. Then I turned around to find Ashkie once again drawing and listening to music.

I walked up to her once again and said "Ashkie?" She looked at me for a second to let me know she was listening and then went back down to drawing. I started to lean down towards her, but she said "No moving. I'm drawing you. So stop moving!" I smiled and stayed exactly as I was for about 30 minutes.

By then all the guys were up and watching Ashkie draw me. This isn't really what I planned. I had wanted to spend some alone time with her, but I screwed that up when I scared the living shit out of her. Oh well this is what I deserve.

---------------------------------------30 minutes later------------------------------------------------

Gerard POV

We finally made it to the arena in one piece. Well at least we think, I mean Ashkie and I both got the living shit scared out of us, but other then that we're good. Ashkie, who was carrying a pretty sweet guitar, was the first one of the bus followed by me, Mikey, Frank, Bob, and last but not least Ray and his fro. We all immediately head over to the coffee stand that was set up a little ways from the bus.

When we made it over there I saw Billie Joe Armstrong standing there talking to Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool. I walked up to them and said "Hey you guys. We finally made it." Billie laughed at me and said "Looks like you finally did. Now what's all this about this girl hanging out with you guys?" I looked at him and said "Hey Ashkie come over here!"

Once she came over, carrying her guitar still, I said "Billie I would like you to meet my little sister Ashkie. Ashkie I would like you to meet a really good friend of mine Billie Joe Armstrong." She smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I love you guys. Your music is amazing." He smiled and said "Ha! Thanks. Nice to finally meet the mystery girl hangin with MCR. You any good on that?" He pointed to her guitar and she nodded saying "Yeah. I taught myself how to play when I was like 6."

He nodded and said "Sweet. Why don't you come hang with us? Play guitar a little maybe sing some?" She smiled and said "Dude that would be so cool!" I smiled and said "Okay go have fun. Why don't you take some pictures to put on facebook account that you still have to make?" She smiled and said "Ha ha sure. I'll make it later; I'm busy. So you guys have a facebook?"

They had all nodded and continued talking as the walked back towards their bus. I headed over towards where the rest of the guys were only to find them talking to the members of Fall Out Boy and Blink-182. When I walked up Pete Wentz said "Well if it isn't Gerard Way. The man we've been talking about. So where's this little sister of yours?"

I laughed and said "Off playing guitar and singing with Green Day." Pete looked at me and said "What! And I didn't get invited! I'm going to go interrupted their little party. Who wants to come?" In the end Patrick Stump, Tom DeLonge, and Pete, of course, went to Green Day's tour bus leaving us to talk about the show.

Everyone kept asking the guys and I all about Ashkie. We answered every single one to the best we could.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! sorry it took so long. i have midterms, school, babysitting, lacrosse, a dog, and other stuff :)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who happens to be my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**


	18. Hangin with fam?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

When we made it to their bus they led me into it and to the couch. Their bus was definitely cleaner then ours. Ours was so messy, but hey we had 5 guys and a girl and they had 3 guys. So they had grabbed their guitars and drumsticks and sat down on the couch next to me. I started playing around with a few cords warming up when Billie said "So Ashkie…"

I looked up and him and said "Yeah?"

He said, "What can you play from Green Day?"

I smiled and said, "Well basically everything."

The guys smiled and he said "Alrighty then. Chose a song. You can sing to if you want."

I smiled again and said "Alright. How about Holiday?"

They nodded and we started to play. Once it came to the singing part Billie and I started at the same exact time.

__

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday"

When we finished he looked at me and said "Wow your like really good you know." I blushed and was about to say something when the door opened. We all looked over to find Patrick Stump, Tom DeLonge, and Pete Wentz walk in. They looked at me and I looked at them saying "Uh..wow."

They laughed and Pete said "Yeah we heard that you were here and stuff so we wanted to say hi. Oh, and we also wanted to play some guitar and sing." I sort of just smiled him and said okay. We were about to start when I got a text from Tiffany saying '**I am so excited for the concert! I can't wait to meet Pete! 3 What should I wear?**'

I laughed and looked up at Pete saying "Um yeah I should probably warn you about someone who's coming to the concert. I gave my friend Tiffany a VIP concert ticket to this concert. She doesn't know I'm related to the Ways, but that's not what I want to warn you about. She is probably your biggest fan. She completely loves you."

He laughed saying "Cool. So I'm guessing I get to meet her. Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes and said "You can see for yourself." He laughed and I texted Tiff back saying '**Haha! Your welcome. Idk just wear something cute. Okay now I have to go. I'm hangin with fam.**'

Once I looked back up I found everyone staring at me. "What?", I asked and they all just laughed saying nothing. Then for the rest of the time we hung out and talked eventually moving back to the coffee station. Gerard pulled me aside for a moment and said "Hey kiddo how's everything going?" I smiled and said "Awesome. Everyone is so nice!" He nodded and we went back to talking.

-------------------------------40 minutes before the show------------------------------------

It was around a half an hour until the show so we all left to get ready. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, a black my chem hoodie, and converse. Then I redid my hair and makeup so it looked perfect. Then for the final touch I added my black and white stripped fingerless gloves.

Then I walked out to the coffee stand, grabbed a cup of coffee and waited for everyone else. I almost immediately got bored so I grabbed my guitar and sat down by the bus. I then started to play I Miss You by Blink-182, closed my eyes, and sang softly…….

__

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you...)

(I miss you...)

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted

The webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

and hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head (I miss you...)

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head (I miss you...)

[x3]

(I miss you...) [x4]"

When I finished I opened my eyes to find Tom DeLonge standing in front of me with coffee in his hand. I blushed as he said "Wow. Your really good you know. So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your fans of ours?" I nodded shyly and said "Uh.. Yeah. I love that song. A couple of friends of mine got me into your music when they sang 'Stay Together For The Kids' and I've been hooked ever since."

He smiled and said "Cool well you sing that song better then we do and we wrote it." I laughed at that and said "No. Not true." He laughed and said "Yes. It's true. Okay well I got to get ready we've got a screaming fan being lead out way."

I looked up and sure enough here comes Tiff along with other people that had VIP tickets. I mumbled 'Shit' under my breath and said "Got to hide. Tiff's coming she can't know yet." He nodded and helped me sneak back into my bus. As I ran in I ran into Bob who said "Whoa, what's the rush?"

I sort of panic smiled at him saying "Screaming fan girls. Tiff's with them she can't see me yet. I have to come down after you guys are off." He nodded and yelled "Yo guys! We got some fans to great. Lets get a move on." Gerard groaned and followed him off as did the rest of the guys. Once they were off Gerard came back up and said "Are you coming? They're gonna want to me you too." I rolled my eyes and walked off with him.

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Look if your reading this you better review. i don't like it when ppl read but don't review. if you review i give you cookie! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who happens to be my best reviewer and awesome person to talk to You Put The Hate In My Heart!!! You guys should read her stories they are amazing!!!**


	19. WHAT!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Tiffany POV

I still couldn't believe that Ashkie had gotten me a VIP ticket and she couldn't come! She claimed to be hangin with fam, but I didn't think she had any fam in New Jersey. Oh well, let's focus on Pete! I am finally going to get to meet him! I was so excited!! Once I got dress I ran to my car and sped off to the concert.

When I made it to the gate I told the guard 'Opposites Attract' and he gave me the VIP pass. Then I got in line with the other people who also had VIP passes. "Hi! My name' Tiffany.", I said happily to the other 5. They smiled at me and each one said their name. Once we started talking one of them, Jake, said "Yeah I was so excited when I got the ticket. My Chem saved my life and now I finally get to thank them. I also heard that their was a girl hangin with them. I wonder if she's gonna be their."

The others and I nodded and Nikki said "Yeah they saved me too, but I'm really excited to meet Blink-182. They are like my favorite band ever. Besides My Chem, of course. Yeah I sure hope that girl is there. I wanna see who she is." We all agreed and I thought, _This is so cool! I still can't believe I'm here and these people are amazing. I can't wait to get inside!_

It's like I thought the magic words because a big security guard came to get us. We, well all the girls, screamed as we followed him towards the tours buses. At first I just saw a coffee stand with whole bunch of tables, but as we got closer I saw people drinking coffee and talking. Then I saw the My Chem tour bus and people getting off of it.

I looked at the other guys with me at the same time the looked at me and said "This is so cool! I can't wait to put these pics up on facebook!" They nodded and we waited until we were told what to do. Suddenly another security guard came up to us and led us to everyone at the tables.

We all freaking out and screaming until we got a little bit closer. I looked around and saw Pete and felt my heart pop out of my chest. I was so excited! There he was the man of my dreams right in front of me.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Jake said "So uh.. Where's this mystery girl? Who is she?" I looked around not seeing her, but seeing a smiling Gerard Way. Then from behind him I saw a girl that looked oddly familiar. She was whispering in Frank's ear and turned around quickly too look at us. I gasped and my eyes got wide. She smiled and I said "OMG!!! WHAT!!"

Jake, Nikki, Lizzie, and Luke looked at me with a confused face and said "What?" I started freaking out and screamed "ASHKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Everyone looked towards Ashkie and I could hear Pete lean in towards her and said "Is that Tiffany? I like her." She nodded and said "Yeah. She likes you too. See if you remember this."

She looked at me and said "Hey Tiff. Yeah uh I'll tell you after this I guess. Pete Wentz."

I smiled and said "You better. Pete Wentz."

"I will I promise now can we just do it?"

I laughed and said "Okay."

"I hate ice cream."

"Every flavor."

"I hate Santa Claus."

"I hate summer days."

"I hate emo people that admit their emo."

"I hate emo people that don't admit their emo."

Then she smiled and said, "Opposites Attract."

I laughed, moved my bangs to one side, and said "Opposites Attract."

We started laughing and Pete said "Hey! That's from that video thingy I did a while ago! YOU STOLE THAT!" I started laughing even harder and Ashkie said "Well Well you stole.. You stole! Uh… Hey Pete catch this." She threw her bag at him and he caught it. Then she screamed, "WELL YOU STOLE MY PURSE!"

He threw her purse back and I fell down laughing, I'm pretty sure Ashkie did too. I shut my eyes enjoying the laughter and when I opened them back up I found Pete's face right in front of mine. I smiled and said "Uh.. Hi? I'm like your biggest fan. You can totally trust me on that. Unless you wanna believe the stupid internet then someone with the screen name **peteypiecutie44** is."

He smiled and started laughing saying. "So I've heard and I think I can trust you. You know your really funny. Wanna hang out later. Like after the concert." I smiled really brightly and said "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Look if your reading this you better review. i don't like it when ppl read but don't review. if you review i give you cookie! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Tiffany. this one is for you of course since ur like in it. ur welcome. i think you'll like it.**


	20. Caught again

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

When Tiffany saw me she freaked which I thought was pretty funny. Now she was on the ground with Pete Wetnz, her dream guy, over her. I smiled at Gerard and said "Okay are you ready to explain to these fans?" He laughed and said "Yup. Are you ready?" I nodded and waited for Pete and Tiffany to get up.

Once they were up they like wouldn't leave each other's side. I just rolled my eyes and told Gerard to start. "Okay," he started "as you five have know this girl has been hanging out with us and everyone is wondering why. Well it's because….." He cut of right their to let me finish. I shook my head and said "Because I'm his and Mikey's little sister. Yup."

All five of them went crazy talking amongst themselves and grabbing their phones and texting friends. I smiled as Frank said "Alright now that we've got that done. Who wants to take a picture with me?" Everyone laughed and started to take pictures and sign autographs.

One of the kids came up to the band and said "Uh can I get a pic with all of you?" The guys smiled and Gerard said "Yeah that's what were here for." So they all stood up and got ready for the picture. Suddenly the guy looked around and then at me saying "You too. Your part of My Chem now, so you should be in the picture. I also sort of was uh…. wondering if you would take a picture with me after."

I smiled, walked over, and said "Uh…okay and sure I'll take a pic with you after. I mean that's what we're here for right?" Gerard laughed when he noticed that I had quoted him and pulled me under his arm for the picture. I smiled, laughing into the camera that was now taking a picture. Then I took a separate picture with the guy and signed his shirt.

Once we were done I was basically attacked by Tiffany. "Okay tell me now! Tell me!!", she said while hooked on Pete's arm.

I smiled and said "Okay. Well a while ago those two, Mikey and Gee, showed up at my house and my mom told me I was adopted. Then I moved in with them and they asked me to join their band. So yeah here we are today."

I smiled at Tiff and then looked at Gee and Mikey who were smiling at me. I went over to them and hugged both of them as Tiff was saying "Oh My Gee! This all happened to you since the last day of school?" I smiled and nodded as a voice said "Okay concerts about to start lets get going."

We all said goodbye to the fans except for Tiffany who was allowed to stay behind. We all went back to our buses to grab some last minute things. I watched as Pete pulled Tiffany along with him kissing her and wishing that Frank and I could do that. I wonder what would happen if we told the guys that we were going out.

Ugh, I can't think about that now. Now I just need to get ready, grab my camera, and start to head over to the concert. I stood backstage taking pictures of Green Day since they were the first ones on followed by Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, and then us. I was taking pictures when suddenly someone grabbed me which scared the living shit out of me. I was going to scream when I realized it was just Bob. I looked at him and shook my head saying "You know you scared the living shit outta me."

He just sort of smiled and handed me some coffee. I smiled, said thank you, and went back towards the buses. I grabbed my guitar and sat down by the coffee stand. I started playing a song by MSI called Stupid MF. I smiled thinking how Tiff and I would listen to this at school at Mrs. McCory would be like 'What are you listening to? What are the lyrics?' I laughed and continued playing until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Frank standing over me just looking at me. I smiled at him and set my guitar to the side while he sat down. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then looked down at me. I could hear Fall Out Boy ending and Green Day starting up, but didn't pay any attention. Frank leaned in towards me and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back. We continued kissing until we heard someone say "Frank! Ashkie!" We looked up to find a very surprised Pete and Tiffany looking at us. They just looked at us with open mouths until Pete said "Uh yeah Frank dude. Does Gerard know about you two?" We just sort of looked at them as Frank answered "No Pete. No he doesn't. Uh yeah. You won't tell him right?"

I looked at Pete with sad eyes saying "Yeah you won't tell him? You won't tell Gerard right?" Pete was about to answer when Gerard walked in and said "Won't tell me what?" I shot Frank a panicked look and said "They found out that my birthday is in a week and I didn't want to tell you yet. Ya know since we're on tour."

Gerard looked at me and said "Really when is your birthday and why would you keep this from me?" I smiled a little and said "It's on May 18. The reason is because I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. Ya know since its my 16th birthday." Gerard smiled his big toothy smile and said "Okay. I won't." I looked at him as he left and sighed knowing that he was going planning a huge party.

Its true I didn't want him to know that, but I could live with that. I'm pretty sure that Gee would be pissed if he found out that Frank and I were dating. I looked at a now smiling Frank who said "Was that true?"

I smiled softly at all of them and said "Yup. And it's true I really didn't want anyone to know about it since well it is my 16th birthday. I was sortta wishing I could tell him. Maybe we'll tell him after the tour Frank."

He kissed me softly and said "Of course baby."

* * *

**please read and review. i need feedback! Look if your reading this you better review. i don't like it when ppl read but don't review. if you review i give you cookie! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and best reviewer You Put The Hate In My Heart. Go read and review her stories.**

**Also if you like Twilight Fanfics go check out my friend Nessie96 her's are awesome**


	21. Concert 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

I just sat there after Frank kissed me and smiled at Pete and Tiff saying "Yup. So uh…. yeah now you know." Pete laughed saying "Yeah we'll be your secret keepers." Frank and I let out a huge sign if relief and said "Thanks. "

When we were sure they were gone we went back to our kissing. Only to be interrupted by someone yelling "Okay My Chemical Romance your up!" We smiled at each other and ran off to find the guys thinking that this could either go amazingly well or terrible wrong.

Gerard POV

I had been walking around checking where everyone was when I heard Ashkie say "You won't tell Gerard right?" I thought that was pretty weird and automatically said "Won't tell me what?" The look on Ashkie's face was one of pure horror. I could tell I caught her saying something she didn't want me to know.

She took a deep breath, shot a panic look at Frank, and said something about how here birthday was coming up and it was gonna be her 16th birthday. I smiled as she said she didn't wanna tell me cause she knew I was gonna throw a huge party. I walked away smiling and thinking how to throw the sweetest sweet 16 ever.

I had made a few calls to different people including one to Charm City Cakes. I had seen their cakes on Ace of Cakes and knew that they should make Ashkie's. I wanted the best cake I could find so I called them. As I waited for someone to pick up I hummed Mama until someone said "Hello this is Mary Alice at Charm City Cakes. How may I help you?"

"Hi yeah uh I would like to order a sweet 16 cake for my little sister."

"Okay I need your name, number, date of the event, where the event is, and how would you like the cake to look like?"

"Oh. Well my name's Gerard Way, number 973-856-9281, um the event is on May 18 in a week at 6pm, and uh the event will take place at the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida."

I was a little nervous ordering a cake like this and that she would figure out that I was the lead singer in My Chemical Romance. I was about to continue, but the lady on the other end, Mary Alice, interrupted me saying "Uh… Mr. Way, we are located I Baltimore and do not ship things anywhere unless you provided the transportation."

I signed and said "Okay I'll arrange it that a private jet will pick up the cake and whoever is in charge of it, Duff I think it is."

"Sir, I would have to ask Duff if he would go to assemble the cake. You can't just order him to come out there. Okay now what do you want the cake to look like?"

"Oh well I just want this to be special for my sister. Oh right the cake. Well I would like a giant cake that's focused around music, mostly around the band My Chemical Romance. She's is a huge music fan as I said. To Ashkie music is her life. She loves Rock, Alternative, and Punk music. I would like you to include the bands Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Green Day, Tokio Hotel, and Blink-182. Can the colors be black, white, and red?"

"Flavors?"

"Uh.. Marble, White, and Yellow."

I waited for Mary Alice to reply and started humming Mama again. Finally she said "Okay Mr. Way I will talk to the team and call you later."

I smiled and said "Okay can you call me in like two hours from now I have to do a show."

"Okay goodbye."

"Thanks."

We hung up and I smiled thinking about how amazing this is going to be. I put my phone away and went to the bus to get ready.

Mary Alice POV

_Okay that was like the weirdest phone call ever,_ I thought. The guy, Gerard Way, seemed like he had no idea what he was talking about and his voice sounded familiar. "Duff!", I yelled out to get his attention, "You need to come check out this order bring the team with you!"

Soon both Duff and the team were sitting in front of me and I said "Okay now I just got this order and its for May 18. It's a Sweet 16 birthday cake and the customer sounded familiar like I've heard his voice somewhere."

Duff looked at me and said "What's his name? Maybe he stopped by one day or maybe he's some famous person."

I looked down at the sheet and said "Gerard Way."

Duff, Elena, and Katherine lit up and said "Wait you don't mean Gerard Way as in Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance." I smiled and said "Yeah! So that'd who that was."

I laughed and continued saying "Okay well the cake's for his sister's sweet 16 down in Orlando, FL at the Amway Arena. He'd sending a private jet here to pick up the cake and as he put it whoever is in charge of it. Which I'm guessing means he would like some of you to go and set the cake up for him."

Almost immediately Elena and Katherine volunteered to fly down with the cake along with Duff. "Okay now what's the cake about?", Duff asked. I replied saying "Okay well he wants a giant rock, alternative, punk, music cake revolving around My Chemical Romance mostly. He also wants us to put some All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Green Day, Tokio Hotel, and Blink-182. With the colors black, white, and red."

I smiled and Duff said "Alright team lets get working on this."

Gerard POV

"My Chemical Romance your up!", someone yelled. I smiled and started walking towards the stage with everyone. I then turned around to Ashkie and said "Okay sis you stay here. We'll call you on in the middle of Mama which will be like our 3rd out of 5 songs. Lets hope this goes well."

She smiled and said "Okay I'll just sit here and watch you make some Frerard." Frank and I glared at as she burst out laughing. Soon everyone except Frank and I were laughing. Then Frank started laughing and finally I did.

As we entered the stage everyone started screaming our names and saying 'Gerard I Love You!' or 'Will you marry me?' Ugh it got pretty annoying. Oh well, big rockstars like us just have to get used to it. We started out with Welcome to The Black Parade then I talked to the crowd for a minute. Next we sang Famous Last Words and finally we came to Mama. As I sang the last part of the first verse I said "Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce my little sister Ashkie Way."

Everyone started cheering even louder as Ashkie came on and we sang the rest of Mama, then Dead!, and finally I'm Not Okay. I looked over at Ashkie to find her laughing and having a blast. As normal the crowd cheered for an encore so we sang Under Pressure with Ashkie doing Bert's part.

When we were done and of the stage I went up to Ashkie and said "You are one amazing singer sis." I watched as Patrick Stump came up to her and said "Wow! Ashkie you really good." She blushed and shyly said "Yeah I guess so." When I turned around I saw Pete and that girl, Tiffany, making out on the coach. I laughed and turned back around to find that Ashkie and Frank weren't there. Oh well I'd just talk to them later.

* * *

**To my fans:  
I am sorry i haven't written in a while. i got my computer taken away.  
I'm back**


	22. Caught For Real and Intouble

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Mikey POV

We had a blast when Ashkie came out. She definitely brought a whole new type of energy into our performance and I'm pretty sure the fans love her too. I wanted to tell Ashkie how well she did, but I couldn't find her. I walked over to Gerard and said "Hey Gee have you seen Ashkie? I wanted to tell her what a great job she did."

Gerard shook his head saying "No I haven't, but I needed to talk to her. Lets go look for her."

I nodded and looked around saying "Sure. Have you noticed how whenever Ashkie is gone Frank is to."

He looked around saying "You know I never really noticed that until now. Lets go look for them. I'll head over towards the stage and you can check out the buses."

"Okay. Meet back here in 30 minutes?"

Gerard nodded and walked off towards the stage as I walked back to the buses. We had about 5 hours until we had to be in the buses and off to New York. Tours are probably the best park of the whole music business besides making all the music of course. I smiled to myself and ran off to find Ashkie and/or Frank.

Frank POV

Ashkie and I had snuck away from everyone hoping to get an hour or two to ourselves. We walked up onto the stage and I looked at Ashkie and said "Hey Ash?"

She looked at me with her big beautiful hazel eyes and said "Yeah?"

"You know I love you.", I said as I pulled her into my grasp.

She smiled and hugged my saying "I know, you know I love you right?"

I nodded and kissed her. We sat down on the stage making out loving life.

Gerard POV

As I made my way to the stage I heard Frank and I Ashkie talking. I stopped to listen only making out the words 'I Love You.' As I turned the corner I saw Ashkie and Frank making out right there in front of me.

I couldn't believe this! My best friend and little sister were secretly dating under everyone's noses! I was so pissed!! I couldn't believe they never told me!!! At least then I might have been okay with it, probably not though.

I looked back out at the two and yelled "What the hell!" They both looked at me with wide eyes and Ashkie said "Gee! Uh… we were…."

I cut her off screaming "No! I can't believe you two would do this! You're my little sister and my best friend!!"

Frank started to say something, but I cut him off screaming "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

I started to walk towards Frank who had pushed Ashkie behind him. As I got closer I could see Ashkie shaking her head at me; crying and whispering "No. Please no. Stop Gee." I could also hear Frank saying "Its okay Ashkie. Its okay." This just pissed me off even more as I thought about how long they've kept this from me.

I charged towards Frank and tackled him to the ground. Ashkie screamed for me to stop and I heard a bunch of people running toward the stage. I turned around towards the sound of people only to be tackled by Frank. I shook him off and stood up facing him. As I walked towards him someone behind me said " Gerard stop this! It's not their fault!"

I realized it was Billie Joe and said "Go away Billie Joe! He betrayed me! He's going out with my sister and never even told me!" I kept walking towards Frank with my fist clenched when Ashkie stepped in front of him. I looked at her in the her sad eyes as she said "Gee stop. Please stop. You have to know that we were going to tell you after the tour. Pleas Gerard stop."

I didn't want to hear any of this shit. They fucking lied to me and now Ashkie was trying to defend Frank! I shook my head at her and slapped her across the face screaming "YOU LIED TO ME!"

She looked at me with tears running down her face as she held her hand to her now red cheek. She shook her head at me and ran off somewhere crying. As soon as I had slapped her I knew I hade gone too far. No one was going to forgive me, not after this. I looked at Frank who was still on the ground and started to say "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

I never got to finish because Frank shook his head and said "Save it Gerard. Save it for her. You're the one who hurt her the most. Just give her time to cool down." I hung my head in shame as I realized he was right. God dammit why did I have to be such a fucktard! Ugh Ashkie was probably never going to forgive me. Okay now it was time to apologize to everyone, especially Ashkie.

* * *

**To my fans:  
i'm sorry i made gerard an asshole i had too for the story. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	23. Cooling Off

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

When Gerard saw us making out he like blew up! When he had stood back after tackling Frank I tried to explain. Only to be slapped by him because he wouldn't listen. I ran off crying not believing that he had done that. I sure as hell didn't want to go back and face him so I ran off to cool down. I ended up just sitting one of the seats in the arena crying my eyes out.

I couldn't believe that Gee had done this. He slapped me and I had a mark to prove it. I just sat their balling my eyes out until I felt good enough to go back. Sure I felt better, but I sure as hell wasn't going to go back on our bus for the ride to New York. I knew people would be out looking for me so I made a quick decision on who's bus I should ride on and ended up choosing Green Day.

As I walked to Green Day's bus I saw Gee walking alone towards the direction I was in. _Shit_, I thought to myself, _I can not let him see me. Or anyone really. _I ran quickly in the other direction praying I would make it to Green Day's bus without being noticed.

Once I made it to the bus I climbed on praying no one was there. Luck was on my side today because nobody was in there. So I sat on the couch waiting for one of them to come in.

Billie Joe POV

I still couldn't believe that Gerard would do that. He had defiantly hurt Ashkie and now she was no where to be found. Everyone was out looking for her when I had the feeling to go and check the bus. So I walked back to our bus and sure enough there was Ashkie sitting on our couch crying.

I walked up to her and said "Ashkie do you want to me to go get Mikey? Or do you want to stay on our bus until New York?"

She looked up at me with her sad hazel eyes and said "Stay."

I just nodded and said that I'd be right back. I was going to go talk to Mikey to grab a few of her things.

-----------------------------------------At My Chem Tour Bus-------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikey?", I called out into the bus knowing he'd be the only one there.

"Yeah Billie Joe? What do you want?"

"Ashkie is on our bus. She's still pretty shaken up and doesn't really want to see anyone else. She's wants to stay on our bus for the ride over to New York, so I was wondering if you could get me some of her stuff."

He looked at me and smiled slightly saying "Okay. I knew she's head to on of the other buses. If I were her I'd have done the same thing. There would have been no way in hell that I'd stay on the same bus as Gee if he did that to me. Come on in I grab some of her stuff."

I nodded saying 'thanks' and walked in after him. When I got in I just smiled. Their bus was a mess compared to ours with clothes thrown all over the place. As I looked around the room Mikey was over in Ashkie's bunk grabbing a bad full of clothes and other stuff.

When he walked back to me he handed me it and said "Just take care of her okay? She's my little sister and I hate to see her like this."

I nodded and said "I will Mikey you can trust me on that. We'll have her back to her old self before we even get there. Just tell the guys okay?"

He nodded as I left with her stuff. I turned around one last time to see Mikey texting everyone that Ashkie was with us and that it was time to leave. I smiled to myself and walked up onto the bus. I found Ashkie was in the exact same spot as she was when I left only that Mike and Tre where next to her.

I smiled at the guys and said "Hey Ashkie I got some of your stuff." She looked up at me, smiled, and said "Thanks. I'll go back to my own bus after the trip to New York, but I don't think I'd be able to face Gerard yet."

I nodded and said "Its okay sweetie no one expected you to."

"Yeah. You're welcomed here anytime, okay?", Mike said.

She nodded ad hugged all of us and said "Okay now what?" I smiled as we thought of some sort of thing to do after we sleep for a while.

Gerard POV

I hate myself! I was such an ass to Ashkie and Frank. Even if they did go behind my back I didn't have to react that badly. Ugh! This sucks! I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from freaking out. I was still looking around for Ashkie to apologize when I got a text from Mikey.

It said…

****

Hey Gerard Ashkie's with GD. She's gonna stay with them 4 the ride 2 NY. Come to the bus it's time to head out.

-Mikey

I smiled a little and thought, _Well at least I know she's safe. Looks like I'll have to apologize later. _I walked to the bus still beating myself up for how stupid I was. I couldn't believe I had actually slapped her!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILLIE JOe ARMSTRONG!!! **

**To my fans:  
You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	24. With GD and Facebook

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

After we had slept for a while Billie Joe handed me a guitar and said "You wanna play something?" I nodded and started to play East Jesus Nowhere. They all smiled and picked up their instruments to join in.

We were having so much fun, so I grabbed my camera and started to take some pictures. I hadn't forgotten that I was going to make a facebook account. I thought for a little while about facebook and said "You guys wanna help me make a facebook?"

They all laughed and said sure. I put down the guitar and ran over to my laptop to turn it on. In no time I had a facebook account and was now making my profile. I put my name as Ashkie Way/Sage and put a picture of me flicking off the camera as my profile picture. Then I moved onto my profile information.

**Personal Information----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Activities: Singing, football, running, playing guitar, having a ton of fun touring the country**

**Interest: Music of course, writing, drawing, having fun**

**Favorite Music: My Chemical Romance, Blink-182, Green Day, Mindless Self Indulgence, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, etc.. Well a lot of Rock, Punk, Alternative, and Metal**

**Favorite TV Shows: Bones, Burn Notice, White Collar, well a lot of shows**

**Favorite Movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas, Horror Movies, Action Movies**

**Favorite Quotes: "Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul."**

**No, I won't go to Hell! It has a restraining order against me.**

**They say, "Guns dont kill people, people kill people.' Well, I think the gun helps, because if you just stood there and yelled, "BANG" I dont think you'd kill too many people. - So, if guns kill people, can I blame misspelled words on my pencil?**

**"If for one minute you think you're better than a sixteen year old girl in a Green Day t-shirt, you are sorely mistaken. Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this music made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about." - Gerard Way**

**"Craziest thing that ever happened to me was being attacked by a black bird. It pecked the shit out of my head. We were at this hotel called The Phoenix in San Francisco. We were leaving to go to a show the next morning and the bird just fuckin' attacked my head. And the next day Slipknot were there, they were coming in as we were leaving, and they got attacked by birds too."- Gerard Way**

**"Frankie: Eww is that a bug?  
Fan 1: No, I think it's a sharpie mark.  
Frankie: It is a bug.  
Fan 2: No, actually it is a bug. I sorta smushed it by accident and it stayed on the picture.  
Frankie: That's gross (circles bug and write eww on paper)." ~Frank Iero**

**Contact Information----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Email: **

**Mobile Number: 973-442-8964**

**Education and Work---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**High School: Belleville High**

**Employer: Uh..my brothers? My Chemical Romance?**

**Position: Singer**

**Location: anywhere really**

**Description: Well I sing with Gee and the guys. We have fun and just well rock it.**

Once I finished it I could hear laughing over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and spun around taking a picture of whoever was laughing. I looked at the picture and almost died laughing. I had caught Tre and Mike both on camera with shaving cream or whipped cream all over them.

They looked at me and shrugged as I took another picture. I was looking at the pictures when all of the sudden someone shoved whipped cream in my face. I jumped in shock and laughed. I whipped around to find Billie Joe, Mike, and Tre all armed with whipped cream. I shook my head and held up my camera trying to protect me with technology.

It worked or at least I think it did because they turned around to walk away. I signed and put my camera down. As soon as I did that I knew I shouldn't of. All three of them turned around and threw the whipped cream all over me. I shook my head and tackled them to the ground. I probably shouldn't have done that since it was 3 against 1. I quickly screamed "I GOTTA PEE!!"

They all immediately jumped off of me and I jumped up. I laughed at them and said "Thanks for getting off of me. Now I have to upload these pictures and finish my facebook account, but first I have to get all of this whipped cream off."

Tre shook his head at me and said "Nice. Just nice. You know you cheated!"

I smiled innocently at him and said "Really? I had no idea."

They all laughed as I took another picture and went to the bathroom to get four towels. When I came back out I saw them all hovering over my computer and I walked over to see why. I gasped in shock as I saw that I already had 150 friend request. Billie Joe looked at me and said "Welcome to fame."

I smiled and threw the towel in his face. Then I gave Mike and Tre their towel and we wiped off all the whipped cream. Finally it was all gone and I sat down at my computer to upload the picture. When I was done I had a whole bunch of albums like… My Brothers, Meeting the Band, The Tour Bus, Meeting the Bands we are touring with, Concert in Belleville, Whipped Cream War, etc..

Then I went through the friend request thing and accepted a ton of ones that I recognized like Taylor, Cody, Tiff, all of Green Day, all of Blink-182, all my friends from school, all of Fall Out Boy, and all of My Chemical Romance. I watched as all my school friends posted on my wall. They all asked me 'What the hell was going on' or 'Are you seriously their sister' or even 'I don't believe you.'

I smiled at Green Day and said "How about we make a video to show all these people I'm not lying about any of this shit?" They all nodded and agreed, so I grabbed the video camera and started to roll.

I looked into the camera, waved, and said "Hey everyone this is Ashkie Way here. I'm going to post a bunch of videos here describing how my life is now and what I'm doing each day. Oh and also to show you my crazy brothers and friends. First I would like to introduce you too a couple of people that you might know has Green Day."

I spun the camera around to face them as they said "Hey all you internet people. What's up?"

Tre blew a kiss into the camera and said "Okay now anyone who's going to bug Ashkie about anything is going have to deal with me and well everyone really. So Billie Joe, Mike? You wanna play all the people out there watching this a song?"

I smiled and said "Yeah come on play us a song!"

He rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar saying "Okay how about one of our new ones East Jesus Nowhere?"

They all agreed and I jumped up and down saying "Yay! This is like a real special treat for everyone out there cause this is like only their 6th time performing it. This is awesome!"

Once they started playing I put the camera on the table facing them and sat down to watch. As soon as I had sat down Billie Joe said "Grab a guitar Ashkie. I know you know this song." I smiled at him and grabbed my guitar and joined right in.

* * *

**To my fans:  
You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	25. Green Day Mode

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Tiffany POV

Oh my god!! I'm dating Pete Wentz and my best friend is in My Chemical Romance! I was still a little shocked at what had all happened in the last like 4-5 hours. I had been backstage at a concert, found out my best friend is the sister of Gerard and Mikey Way, got asked out by Pete Wentz, found out Ashkie and Pete were datin, and Gerard like exploded in anger when he found out. Now we were on our way to New York for another show.

I was checking out facebook when I noticed that in the little area for People You Might Know was Ashkie. I smiled and immediately clicked on her to add her as my friend. I smiled as she accepted and started to check out her page. Her whole wall was like covered in all of our school friends freaking out and not believing her. They were pretty funny to read.

I was checking out all the pictures when I was suddenly hugged from the behind. I jumped a little as someone laughed in my ear and said "Sorry I scared you. You just looked so cute sittin there. Whatcha lookin at though?"

I smiled brightly saying "It's okay Pete. Oh and Ashkie got a facebook."

He nodded, thought for a second, and then grabbed his laptop. He logged onto his fbook account and added me and Ashkie as a friend. He then immediately started writing all over my wall filling it with 'I love you's and 'Your so cute sittin there.' Everyone commented on his post saying 'What the fuck? Are you really Pete Wentz?'

We started laughing when I noticed I had like 10 other friend request from the bands. I smiled and started accepting and getting millions of messages of 'How the hell do you know these people!'

I started surfing the other band members profiles when I noticed that Ashkie had uploaded a video. I smiled and nodded while heading to her profile to watch the video.

Gerard POV

I sulked in the corner of our bus checking out facebook. I still felt like such an ass for what I did to Ashkie. I definitely took it too far. Like way too far. Damn it. I was surfing through my brother's profile when I noticed that one of his friends was Ashkie.

I smiled to myself thinking, '_Maybe I'll be able to apologize to her now. I'll just leave a really long I'm sorry message in her inbox and one short I'm sorry on her wall._'

So I went to her page and requested to add her as a friend. Almost immediately after that she accepted and I wrote on her wall '**Ashkie I'm really sorry for being such an ass. I should of left you and Frank alone. Ashkie I really am sorry.**'

Then I wrote a huge long apologize and then checked out her profile. She was had already uploaded all of the pictures she'd taken from the day she left her house. I laughed when I saw all the pictures from on Green Day's bus especially the Whipped Cream War. It looked like she was having a very fun time which was good because I sure didn't ever mean to hurt her.

I logged off praying that she would forgive me and everything would just got back to the way before I got mad. I looked up to find Frank staring at me. I smiled weakly and said "Hey… Frank I'm sorry. I didn't…."

He cut me of saying "Gerard I forgive you. I know Ashkie will too. I understand why you acted like that or at least I think I do. You were just trying to protect Ashkie I think."

I nodded and said "Yeah I mean what's a bug brother for if you don't protect your siblings."

I smiled and laughed as did Frank. We talked for a while about the tour and about him and Ashkie. Reluctantly I said that he could date her even though I was still not completely for it.

Ashkie POV

When I read Gee's message I cried a little. He really cared. I wiped away my tears and replied '**I forgive you**'

I felt a little better, good enough to go back on my bus, but that doesn't mean that I can't come back on Green Day's. Nope, I have a feeling that I'll be back sooner or later. I was answering friends when I Mike came up behind me and said "Okay we've got one hour till we get to New York."

Then Tre said "You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

I whipped around to see all three of them nodding their heads coming towards me. They had a whole bunch of Green Day fan clothes in their hands. I shook my head as Billie said "Okay we have a dare for you and if you won't do it you have to wear a whole bunch of Green Day gear during you next concert. Oh and there is no way you can get out of this."

I shook my head and said "Fine but you guys suck you know." They all laughed and said "We know."

I rolled my eyes as I said "Okay what is the dare?"

They all grinned evilly as Billie said "You have to make out with Gerard."

I fake threw up and screamed "FUCK NO!! I WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER EVER KISS MY BROTHER!!! NO WAY!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD FUCKING ASK ME TO DO THAT!!"

They all smiled and this time Tre said "Fine have it your way. Time to put on Green Day gear."

I shook my head as I took all the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. After I had put on like everything they gave me I looked at myself in the mirror. I now had bright green highlights instead of my bleach blonde highlights. I was wearing a black Green Day shirt with green skinny jeans, black and green converse, black and green gloves, and finally green eye shadow.

I shook my head to myself as I walked back out to where all three of them were standing. They all started laughing and saying "God this is great. Best idea ever!"

I shook my head at them and said "I still can't believe you guys made me do this."

Then I took a couple picture of me in my 'Green Day Mode' and laughed at how ridiculous I looked. I think I liked my normal mode better. I was about to tackled them when the bus pulled to a stop and Billie said "Okay time to go face the brothers."

I shook me head saying "If they murder me for this I shall haunt you for life." He just smiled at me and helped me grab all my stuff. Soon Billie had my bag in his hand and started to walk off the bus.

I signed and followed him wondering what my brothers and everyone would say. I walked over to my tour bus and walked on following Billie. Mikey saw me and said "Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with my sister!" I laughed and said "Haha very funny. It's all Green Day's fault. They said it was either this or the dare. And trust me I was never going to do what the dare was."

Mikey looked at me and said "Dare?"

I shook my head and fiercely said "No way in hell will I ever tell you what they wanted me to do."

He laughed and said "Okay. Whatever you say sis. But I know some people who've been dying to see you."

I looked around curiously as the rest of the band came out from the bunk area. As soon as they saw me they said "Uh… Mikey? Who's the uh fan in all Green Day gear?"

Mikey and I both started laughing really hard and everyone was said "What?"

I shook my head at them as I just stared at them. They still didn't see who I was so I flicked them off and said "God fuck you guys! You saw me earlier today and you still can't recognize me!"

Suddenly Frank looked at me and said "Holy shit! Ashkie? Is that you?'

I smiled and said "Miss me? I was beginning to feel like you didn't want me here."

Everyone started asking why I was dressed like that and stuff. They kept talking over each other so I said "Shut up and I'll tell you! Okay now you can blame Green Day for why I look like this. They said I either had to do this dare or dress like a major Green Day fan for the New York concert."

I let that sink in to them for a while. Then I saw Ray about to say something so I quickly said "And no I will not tell you what the dare was."

Ray's face dropped and I started laughing. As I looked around I saw Gerard sitting on his bunk with a sad face. I smiled at the guys and held up one finger signaling 'Give me a minute.'

Then I walked over to Gee's bunk and jumped on him. I gave him a huge huge hug and whispered "Hey bro. I forgive you. But I just wanna tell you that the only reason that I'm even dressed like this is because Green Day dared me to make out with you. I said hell no cause your my bro so they said I had to go all major Green Day fan for our next concert. I'm pissed that they made me do this."

He looked at me and started laughing while saying "Thanks! Haha you know you like ridiculous dressed in that. Please tell me that you won't stay like this forever. I couldn't stand it. Oh and I'm giving you permission to date Frank. I just want to let you know that I love you Ashkie and if anything happened to you I'd hold myself responsible."

I smiled at him and hugged him again saying "Thanks so much. And there is no way on god's fuckin green Earth that I will ever stay like this. I love you too. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend."

Gerard smiled and let me go. I then turned around and started to run towards Frank. He saw me so he got ready to catch me which was a good thing cause I was ready to jump on him. Once he caught me we started to make out and everyone was all oohing and ahhing.

* * *

**To my fans:  
Thoguht i should end it on a good note. haha. You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	26. Revenge is Sweet

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

I looked at Frank and said "Did you miss me?" He kissed me and then said "Of course I did. Please tell me that your not gonna stay like this forever. In all this Green Day gear?"

I looked at him with my mouth open and said "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. if you don't like it then you can't have it."

I watched as his face fell and he quickly said "I..I…I didn't mean it like that! I uh…."

I interrupted him and said "Hey babe I was jokin. And to answer your question, no I am not going to stay like this for long. Just for our show here. Now I have to go plan some revenge really quick so I'll be back in time for the show."

He smiled at me, kissed me one last time, and walked off the bus. I then grabbed a whole bunch of My Chemical Romance fan gear and red hair dye. As I walked over Tre saw me and his eyes went wide. I smiled at him and said "Get on the bus. Is Mike and Billie on there?" He nodded with his still wide eyes as I followed him on the bus. I smiled evilly and walked on up with my bag full of revenge.

As I got on I found them all sitting on the couch staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at them and said "Okay you guys I have a dare of my own. And I you don't do it I'm not letting you off this bus. Okay the dare is either you have to streak around this place or you have to dress like a complete My Chem fan."

They all just stared at me and grabbed their bag of My Chem gear and red hair dye. As I waited for them to come out I took out my phone and turned it on. I hadn't had this thing on since Gee slapped me and it showed. I had over 300 txt messages and over 100 missed calls and voicemails. So as I waited I listened to them all and smiled. They were all from either Gee, Frank, Mikey, Bob, Ray, or believe it or not Tom. They all said 'Where are you?', 'Are you okay?', 'Are you coming back?', or something along those lines.

Once I finally deleted everything I sat back and watched them come out. I had my camera ready which was a good idea cause they immediately came out. When I saw them I immediately started laughing and taking pics. They looked so different! They all had on My Chem gear and well red highlights and well they just looked weird!

They looked at each other and started laughing as well. So we were all laughing when I suddenly got a great idea. I smiled at them and screamed "I HAVE AN IDEA!!! BUT IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK I NEED TO LEARN OUT TO ACT LIKE YOU BILLIE!!"

They all looked at me and Billie said "What's your idea?"

I smiled and said "Okay to make the tour a little interesting, or at least this show, I was thinking that since I'm all dressed in Green Day stuff that I could go on pretending to be you. I could like walk out pretending to be you, sing a song, and then you come out all confused and stuff. Then you and I get into a fight over who's the real Billie and we let the crowd decide."

They all just stared at me until Tre laughed saying "I love it! Where the hell do you come up with this shit?"

I shrugged as Billie said "That is amazing! I think the fans will love and well I know I'll love it. It'll be a lot of fun. And as Tre said where the hell do you come up with this shit? How come we can't think of that?!"

I smiled and said "Well think, I am a 15 year old girl. Okay well I've done a lot of thinking today so I'm pretty sure I get a coffee. Anyone up for coffee?"

As everyone agreed I suddenly got another great idea. I smiled and once again said "Hey wait. I have an idea, again. How about you guys pretend to be huge My Chem fans and we'll see if anyone can tell its you."

Everyone laughed and agreed. So it was on. We had to plan and 'Fake Fans' was in action. I checked outside the bus to make sure no one was around and we the coast was clear we ran for the coffee tent. As we got inside I turned towards Tre, Mike, and Billie and said "Okay you guys Plan 'Fake Fans' is officially in action. You ready?"

They nodded and I said "Okay let me introduce you guys to them." I looked to find everyone in My Chem, Blink-182, and Fall Out Boy to be sittin around drinking coffee and chatting. I cleared my throat and said "Hey My Chem."

The guys looked at me and then looked confused at the fans. I smiled as Gee said "Who are the fans?" I replied saying "You guys I wanna introduce you to a couple of fans that I found wandering around the tour buses."

Frank came up to me, put around me, and looked at the fans saying "Uh…How did you guys get in here? And well why are you in here?"

Billie smiled at Frank and said "Well the security let us in and well I am a huge and can I say huge fan of My Chem. I mean I think you'd be able to tell from my outfit. Can I have your autograph? No scratch that, can all of My Chem sign the back of our shirts? It would mean a lot to us."

I shrugged and said "Come on you guys why not? Anyone got a silver sharpie?"

Someone handed us all a sharpie and we got to work signing away. As we finished Gee looked closely at them and said "So what are you guy's names?"

They smiled and said Billie said "Well my name's Billie."

Tre said "My name's Tre"

Mike said "And my name's Mike."

Gee looked at them and said "That's funny. It just so happens that those are three of my friends names who we also happen to be touring with."

I had to put my hand over my mouth just to keep me from laughing, but it sure didn't work. I started laughing like there was no tomorrow and Billie, Tre, and Mike all joined me. Billie looked at Gee and said "Well Gee I got to hand it to your sister her. I didn't think her idea would actually work, but as you can see you have no fucking clue who we are."

The guys looked shock and Gee said "What the fuck is going on?"

I smiled and said "Revenge, Gee. Pure sweet Revenge. This is Green Day in My Chem mode. They have to stay like this for this concert here just like I have to stay like this."

Frank laughed saying I knew it while Gee just shook his head and said "Wow. Okay I'm going to go get another coffee now and maybe think about WHAT THE FUCK JUST WENT ON!"

I laughed at him and sat back down drinking my coffee while chatting with everyone. So enough Fall Out Boy went on and then Blink-182. During this time we decided on what song I should sing and ended up choosing East Jesus Nowhere. We details of what would go on and decided to just have fun with it. Soon we would be on and the Fake Billie, me, would be putting on the show.

* * *

**To my fans:  
Revenge is sweet. haha. You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	27. Fake Billie

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

As Blink-182 played, Billie taught me how act like him. It was like going to Billie School, but it was way more fun then actually school. I learned everything from how to walk like him, talk like him, well do everything like him. About an hour or so before our turn to go up Billie took me into their bus and threw some of his clothes at me. He told me to put them on so I'd look a little bit more like him. He even did my hair like him.

As I stepped out of the bus everyone in My Chem, Fall Out Boy, and the rest of Green Day was all crowded around. When they saw me they all gasped and Frankie said "Whoa! Ashkie is that you? You look so much like Billie it's not even funny!"

I smiled and said "Yeah it's me. Isn't this cool? I can't wait for the fans to see me! I wonder if they'll be able to tell who's who."

Billie put his arm on my shoulder and said "Yup this ought to be fun. Okay now it's almost time to go so we better get your guitar." I nodded and followed him towards the stage. Before I got too far Frank ran up, grabbed me, and kissed me. I kissed him back and said "Hey baby I gotta go now. I'll see you later and I expect a kiss later."

He smiled at me and sent me on my way. As I ran back up to Billie, Tre, and Mike were talking about the concert and the tour. I strummed a little on Billie's guitar I was borrowing. It was nice, but I liked my guitar better. As we walked over we heard Blink-182 ending and I told Billie to run and hide. I wanted to see if I could play Billie as well as I looked and fool Blink-182.

As we walked up to them I turned towards Tre and said "Okay here goes nothing." He laughed as we continued on our way. I smiled to myself and said "Hey you guys. Good show?" Tom shook his head and said "It always is Billie. It always is."

I nodded and said "True. Okay now we've gotta get going. You should watch us cause we have a guess singing with us."

They all looked confused for a second and Tom said "Who?"

I smiled and said "Ashkie's going to help us pull of this thing we're doing. Tre you wanna explain what it is?"

He smiled and said "I'd love to. Well Ashkie is going to help us pull of this things called Fake Billie. I'd have to say it works. What do you think Mike?"

He shrugged and said "I'm pretty sure it does. Huh, Billie?"

I smiled and said "Yeah. I think it does. I think Fake Billie is pretty cool."

Tom looked at me closely and said "Whoa! What the fuck is going on! Ashkie? Is the you?"

I nodded and he continued "Whoa! You look a lot like Billie! That is awesome. Have fun."

We smiled and "Real" Billie came out from behind some stuff. We all laughed and just went right back to doing whatever we were doing, which for us was to get to the stage. When we got there the stage was completely dark so we could sneak on. Mike and Tre got into place and were just waiting on me to get into place. I was a little nervous and I think Billie could tell because he came up behind me and said "You'll do great. Go on out there so we can get the show on the road."

I laughed, gave him a hug, and got out in place. All the fans were screaming for Green Day and it's members. I laughed to myself silently as I thought about their reaction to me. I heard Tre to the countdown with his drumsticks and we started. The lights flashed on and all the fans started screaming and jumping around. When it was time for me to sing I sang….

Raise your hands now to testify

Your confession will be crucified

You're a sacrificial suicide

Like a dog that's been sodomized

Stand Up! All the white boys

Sit Down! And the black girls

You're the soldiers of the new world

Put your faith in a miracle

And it's non-denominational

Join the choir we will be singing

In the church of wishfull thinking

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned

It's been a lifetime since I last confessed

I threw my crutches in the river

Of a shadow of doubt

And I'll be dressed in my Sunday best

Say a prayer for the family

Drop a coin for humanity

Ain't this uniform so flattering?

I never asked you a god damn thing

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Don't test me

Second guess me

Protest me

You will disappear

I want to know who's allowed to breed

All the dogs who never learned to read

Missionary politicians

And the cops of a new religion

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the inside

As I finished all the fans were still screaming and having a blast. As planned I was about to start talking to the fans when Billie came on stage. He looked around, saw me, and said "Whoa! Who the hell are you?" I smiled at him and said "I'm Billie Joe Armstrong. Who the hell are you?"

All of the fans quieted down and one girl screamed "Two Billies!!" We both laughed at the same time and Billie said "You can't be Billie because I am Billie."

I cocked my head at me and said "Well if your Billie then how come I sang the first song? Where were you?"

"I was looking for my band who apparently thought you were me! I'm the real Billie.", he said laughing.

I smiled and said "No I am. You're just probably just some overly crazy fan. Hey fans who do you think is the real Billie? Billie #1, me, or Billie #2, that kid?"

The crowd started screaming all sorts of answers and Billie said "I think we need to bring a fan up here to choose."

I agreed so we picked three die hard Green Day fans to come up on stage. I walked up to them and said "Hey. What are you guys' names?"

"I'm Nikki."

"I'm Maria."

"And I'm Jason."

I smiled and then and was about to say something when Billie cut in saying "Well Nikki, Maria, and Jason. Who do you think is the real Billie Joe Armstrong?"

The all three started whispering together and Jason answered "Well based on clothing we'd have to say Billie #1 because your all in My Chemical Romance gear"

I started to say "Yes! Someone please get this fake Billie of the stage." when Jason said "But! We'd have to say that the real Billie is Billie #2."

I looked at them in shock and said "Is that your final answer? You think that I'm the fake Billie?", the nodded and I smiled, "Well congratulations you've chosen the right Billie. That's right you guys I'm the fake Billie. My real name is Ashkie Way and Billie and I wanted to test you on your knowingness of Green Day and well also because it was just so fucking much fun."

Billie nodded and put an arm around me saying "Yeah. You see Ashkie was her tour bus and we dared her to dress in all Green Day gear, including green highlights. As you can see she did and is not allowed to change back to normal until after her show. After a while Ashkie came back to our bus and dared us to wear all My Chem gear, including red highlights. As you can see we did it as well and well now here we are."

All the fans started laughing and Billie turned towards the three fans onstage and said "Thanks for your help you guys. Why don't you come backstage after My Chem performs and you could get our pics and autographs."

I nodded and said "That's a great idea. Just don't go around screaming too loud back there cause my big bro doesn't like it."

Nikki looked at me confused and said "What! Wait who is your brother?"

I smiled at her and answered "Gerard Way."

"Whoa! You mean you're the girl that's been hanging around with MCR.", Jason exclaimed.

I nodded and said "Okay I'd love to stay and chat, but Green Day should finish their concert and I need to get ready for mine. I'm gonna been singin a little and maybe even playing guitar or something with them."

As I said goodbye to everyone and walked off the stage Billie said "Okay everyone time to get on with the concert. Now that we got fake me out of the way." I laughed and took a mic and said into it "I'm still here Billie."

He freaked out and looked around as I just started laughing. Then I said into the mic "Okay I really need to go. So you guys go play and stuff see yeah." They smiled and as I left I heard them says "Okay. On with the show!"

I ran back to grab some coffee and hang out before our show. When I got there Frankie was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. I smiled to myself and layed on top of him with my head on his chest. He eyes opened up and he just stared into my eyes. I smiled at him as I leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back and we started making out until we heard someone cough.

I looked up to find Gerard and Mikey standing there looking at us. Gee shook his head and said "Just because I said it was okay for you two to go out doesn't mean you have to make out every 5 seconds."

I laughed and stood up to give him and Mikey a hug. I loved my brothers I really did.

* * *

**To my fans:  
Revenge is sweet. haha. You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	28. Setting up and Waitin around

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. JUST MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND SONGS. I DON'T OWN TIFFANY. TIFFANY OWNS TIFFANY. :)**

* * *

Ashkie POV

"Awe, Jesus Christ today's my birthday," I sighed to myself quietly as I got up out of my bunk. I was officially 16 years old today and on tour with My Chemical Romance. As I silently got up I looked around at everyone sleeping and smiled, I love my life and I wouldn't do anything to change it. I sighed quietly and ran my fingers through my hair thinking, _Another birthday, but not just any birthday. My sweet sixteen. Awe, Jesus Christ. You know I think I'm gonna go dye my hair just cause I can. _

As I silently walked over to the bathroom with all of my hair dye Gerard started shifting around in his bunk. I froze, not wanting to wake anyone, until he settled back down. Once he did I continued to go to the bathroom to dye my hair. I looked through the bag finding all sorts of colors like black, red, orange, brown, blonde, bleach blonde, purple, blue, green, and many many others. I looked at them all and then chose brown, black and red. I was going to dye my hair brown and then do black and red highlights.

After a couple hours later I finished and looked at the finished product. I smiled at myself and said "Damn. What a good way to start my birthday. Ugh, I hate birthdays." It wasn't the fact that I hated becoming a year older its just that I hated celebrating it. I've just had some bad times on my birthday and just don't want that to happen again. I'm not going into detail because there's no way in hell I was going through that again.

As I walked out I saw Gerard up wearing only boxers. We just stared at each other in horror until I screamed "Holy shit! I'm blind! I'm blind! Please please put some clothes on!"

He quickly threw some clothes on as the guys woke up screaming "What the fuck is going on?" I decided not to tell them as Gerard said "Uh….nothing. Just caught Ashkie of guard. By the way Happy Birthday and love your highlights." I smiled at him as he left me with the guys.

Frankie came up behind me and gave me a hug while saying "Happy Birthday Skittles. Ya know what? Gerard is right your hair is awesome. Would you mind given me some red highlights?" I smiled while giving him a kiss and said "Sure veggie. Just follow me."

Gerard POV

As I walked to get coffee I thought about what had just happened. I had thought that Ashkie was still getting ready when I woke up, but she wasn't and walked in on me changing. Well not really walked in on me, I mean I was sort of changing in the wide open. Oh well time to get the party ready. Yup her Sweet Sixteen, can't wait to see her reaction.

As I walked back from the coffee tent Tom stopped me and said "Hey what do you think about our present for Ashkie?" He held up a bag full of fan clothes and a new wicked sweet guitar. It was a black B.C. Fly Warlock in a casket case. I was amazed that they would go completely out of their way to get Ashkie such an amazing gift. I nodded and said "Damn, she will love it. I know that for sure. Okay you guys might want to hide that and to start to get ready for the show."

They all nodded and left leaving me to my party planning. Oh god this is pretty weird foe me to do. I'm not normally a huge party planner or a planner of anything really, besides gigs. I sighed and called everyone that I had invited. I just wanted to remind them about the party and make sure that all of her friends could make it. She didn't have many friends, which reminded me of myself, so I made sure that all of them could come. I would send a jet to go pick them all up later so they could come.

As I came to a stop in front of our bus at 10am everyone was up and moving. Ashkie and Frank were….guess what?! Yup, making out again. I shook my head and sat down next to Billie.

Pete POV

So today was Ashkie's birthday. Hum, I know what I'm going to do till the concert. I just needed 3 tellatubby costumes, 3 of the backpack with the built in speakers, Tiff, and Ashkie. We were going to go all over the Amway to go see all the fans lining up to see the show. It would probably be tons of fun especially with Tiffany and Ashkie. Oh god I gotta hurry up and find everything in the bus and the get Tiffany and Ashkie.

---------------------------------------------------20 minutes later--------------------------------------------

"Hey Patrick?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Where are all of the tellatubby costumes and backpacks with the built in speakers?"

"Uhh…..did you check under the bus?"

I scratched my head and said "No, not yet. I was gonna look there next."

Patrick nodded as I walked outside and opened up the storage compartment. Sure enough, laying right there, was all of the things I needed minus Tiffany and Ashkie. I quickly ran and got both of them and told them my plan. They both started laughing as hard as possible and agreed to do it. So we all put on our tellatubby costumes and backpacks and went out to check out all the fans.

--------------------------------------------After Concert around 4:30pm---------------------------------------

Gerard POV

Ashkie was out with Frank and I was freaking out. I still had to get the cake in place wherever it is and figure out where we should all hide. About 30 minutes later everyone from Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Blink-182, and all of her friends had arrived. Her friends were very surprised at all of this and I'm pretty sure a little star strucked.

Finally someone told me that the cake had finally arrived and was on it's way in here. Everyone was helping us to set up all the decorations and everything. We were all very excited to see her reaction. As we were getting the last decorations set up the cake finally arrived and it looked amazing!

Duff and the other two girls set it all up and I said "Oh my shit! That is so fucking awesome!!! Thank you guys so much!! She is going to love it!!! You can meet her in a little bit. She's going to be walking in here in like 10-15 minutes. Just hide over by the cake."

They nodded as we all hid and waited………………

* * *

**To my fans:  
Revenge is sweet. haha. You guys are awesome. enjoy :) and please review :)**


	29. Birthday Party :

**I'm sorry that i haven't written forever!!! i've been writing this chapter for a long time. i've just been busy with lacrosse, school, and friends. Tiff i'm sorry. theres just a lot of drama around. oh well i shall try and steer clear from it. can't wait till summer! oh and long live the fucking black parade!!!!!!!**

Ashkie POV

Earlier, before the concert, was a blast! Tiff and I were just talking and stuff when Pete asked us if we wanted to go see all the fans. We said sure and started to follow him when he handed us some tellatubby costumes and backpacks. Tiffany and I just looked at each other and said "Fuck no!! No way!!! We saw you do this in a video on youtube!!! This is gonna be crazy!!!"

As we put on the tellatubby outfits and backpacks when Tiff turned to Pete while saying "You know Pete you are very sexy lookin as a tellatubby."

I like gagged as they started saying all this lovey dovey crap to each other. They both flicked me off and started to make out with each other. I just shook my head, put on my tellatubby head, turned on some My Chem music, and went out into the huge crowd of fans. They had no clue it was me so they were all a lil freaked out.

Pete and Tiff quickly joined me as we all walked around the Amway arena jumping around and having fun. Then as we made out way back to the buses we took of our tellatubby heads and I screamed "FUCK YEAH!" All of the fans started freaking out as we ran by holding the heads and screaming shit. It was pretty fun but, the fun can never last or at least I think it can't.

As soon as we got back it was back to business. Haha who am I kidding. Let me rephrase that… As soon as we got back it was back to partying and having a blast. Haha. Soon everyone had performed except for us and I was a lil nervous since it was my birthday and all.

------------------------------------------Halfway into our performance-----------------------------------------

We had just finished singing Skylines and Turnstiles when Gerard looked out into the fans and said "Hey all you motherfuckers! I bet you didn't know it, but today is Ashkie's 16 birthday! Can you fucking believe that! And all of you guys out there don't even think about it because she is taken!"

There was a lot of cheering, people screaming 'Happy Birthday', guys screaming 'I love you', and other shit like that. I laughed and said "Thanks Gerard just let the whole world know it's my birthday? Haha. And that's right all you boys I'm taken. Frank and I are together so sorry boys. I still love you all."

It went silent for a while as Frank kissed me and then everyone cheered and the boys booed. Once it got quite one of the boys in the crowed screamed "Ashkie you're my role model." I blushed a little and said "Awe thanks. Okay now lets get back to the concert, eh?"

----------------------------------------------after concert around 4pm------------------------------------------

After the concert I changed into some black skinny jeans with my masterpiece of a shirt on. On the tour bus I got bored so I made this shirt. It was black low-cut and covered in writing and drawings. I loved it so I decided to wear it. As I redid my makeup and hair Frank said "Hey skittles wanna go on a walk? You look like you could use some fresh air."

I smiled and gave him a kiss while saying "Oh you know I could veggie. Lets go." As we left I saw Gerard and everyone head towards the stadium and I thought "Shit I really don't wanna go in there again, but I know I'm gonna have to."

-----------------------------------------About 30 minutes later-----------------------------------------------

Frank and I were semi-drunk when we walked back I and the bus area hand in hand. We had had a lot of fun, but once again the fun can never last. I started walking towards our bus and grabbed me saying "Oh no you don't. You're coming with me missy." I just smiled and followed him. I knew exactly where we were going and really wished we weren't. I mean I was drunk, but not too drunk to not know what we were doing.

As we started heading towards the Amway arena Frank and I just started talking. It was going fine until he asked me about high school.

He said "Ashkie, you know you're only 16 and well you still have 3 years of high school left. I was wondering what you were going to do about it cause I think you should go to school."

I stopped smiling and looked at him seriously saying "No, I will not go back to high school. You guys can't make me and I know Gerard put you up to this!"

He smiled at me and said "Babe you have to! I'd go back with you, but we're gonna be touring!"

"But what about me? You can't just leave me here! Why can't I tour with you guys?!"

"You know what I give up! I will not talk about this with you! Gerard can make Bob do it or better yet he can talk to you himself! I will not fight with my girlfriend. Let's just go in."

I kissed him quickly and laughed. Then I looked at the doors in front of us and signed. As soon as we walked in a light sprang on and the guys (just my chem) screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHKIE!" I hated all of this, but I just put it all beside and smiled saying "Awe thanks guys! This is too cool!"

I watched as Gerard and the guys all game up to me wearing those ridiculous birthday hats. I gave them all a hug and looked around. This didn't seem so bad it wasn't a huge party, only the guys, and it didn't look like a bug deal. Then Gerard smiled at me and said "Happy birthday sis, but wait until you see this."

He then snapped his fingers and all the lights in the arena flashed on. I looked around as I saw a ton of people, decorations, presents, and a huge cake! My eyes went wide as I thought, _No fuckin way! Oh no! They…they….they actually threw me a huge party. Holy shit!_

I was sort of freaking out in my head as I looked around. It looked like he had spent weeks playing this all and then hours putting it all together. It seemed like they actually cared about me, unlike all my other birthdays. Sure my other birthdays I did have my adoptive parents there and friends, but something was missing. I now know that what was missing was family. Corny, right? But fuck its true.

I smiled weakly at everyone and said "Holy shit dudes! This is so awesome!!! Thanks and LETS GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED!!!!!"

Music started blasting as I went around greeting everyone that came. I was definitely surprised when I saw all my friends from home there. They all ran up to me screaming and Taylor said "Holy shit Ash! You really weren't lying about any of this! How crazy and happy birthday."

I laughed and said "Yeah this is pretty crazy shit. I'm so happy that you guys are here though cause you do know that even rockstars need friends. Now you guys go have fun but…."

"BE CAREFULL!!" we all screamed at once. That was an inside joke that we've had since like 7th grade. Ah, the crazy shit that goes on in my life is awesome. As they went off someone behind me said "Hey. You must be Ashkie."

I turned around to find Andy Sixx just standing there. I smiled at him and said "Yeah and you must be Andy."

He laughed saying "Yeah. I saw you perform earlier and I must say you have an amazing voice."

I smiled and said "Thanks. I've been told that a lot lately."

"Haha I would never of guessed. So how's your birthday been so far?"

"Well lets see…..awesome until I was told that I have to go back to high school."

He frowned and looked me in the eyes while saying "Oh, well it can't be that bad! I mean come on if you can survive all of this crazy shit I'd think you'd be able to survive high school and maybe even college."

"Haha. Yeah your right. Maybe I will go back. Who knows and who really gives a fuck besides my brothers apparently."

"Fuck yeah!"

Right then someone called Andy's name and said "ANDY!!! We're going on soon. Come get ready."

I looked at him and said "Well looks like you've gotta go get ready to play for everyone here. I'll see you around."

He smiled and said "Yeah looks like it. And I will see you around."

We both started to walk away when he whipped around and said "Hey Ashkie I forgot to ask you something. What's your favorite song by us?"

I smiled and thought deeply before saying "Knives and Pens for sure."

He nodded and walked away smiling to himself. I continued to walk around until I came to the cake. This thing was fucking huge! My smiled grew when I saw Duff, Elena, and Katherine cutting the cake and passing it out. This was awesome I watched Ace of Cakes all the time and dreamed of meeting the creators behind the amazing cakes I saw. Well now was my chance.

I walked up to the three and said "Hey. This is amazing and I just wanted to thank you for making it."

Duff smiled and said "No problem. And I'm going to guess that you're the infamous birthday girl?"

I smiled my innocent smile that I sometimes do and said "Yup that's me. Haha. I just wanted to let you know that this is huge for me. I watch your show all the time and I've even caught the guys watching it once in a while. So meeting all three of you right now is awesome."

He smiled and said "Well thanks. That means a lot to us. And standing here meeting you and everyone is amazing to us."

I smiled as Elena said "Hey Ashkie. Do you think we could get a couple of pictures with you and the guys?"

I laughed and said "Of course. I'll go grab them now. Oh and you guys don't have to stay right here the whole night. You can go party to and have fun."

As I walked away to find the boys I ran straight into Pete. He had Tiffany under on arm and now me under the other. He looked at me and said "Yo Ash. This party is the shit! This is amazing!"

I smiled and said "Well thanks Pete. Now if you don't mind I need to find the guys. Any idea where they are?"

He thought for a moment and then pointed towards the center of the mosh pit. I shook my head and said "Okay time to go crowd surfing. Pete would you mind lifting me up?"

He shook his head and immediately picked me up. Then he sent me over to the other person and next thing I knew I was crowd surfing. I was having so much fun I forgot that I was supposed to be getting the boys until I fell straight on Frank.

I got up and started laughing at Franks face. He had this look of confusing yet total amazement that just was too funny. Once I finally got my breathe back I said "Okay I need you and the guys now. We've gotta go take some pics with the people from Ace of Cakes."

He nodded and tapped the guys on the shoulder and told them. They all nodded and started heading towards the cake. Frank looked at me and said "Would you like a ride out?" I nodded thinking he meant crowd surfing, but he threw me over his shoulder and started walking out. I started laughing as he walked towards the cake still not letting me go.

Once we got over there he finally let me down. I just looked at him and then everyone saying "Ok we're all here. Lets take some pics." Then we took a couple pics and went right back on to partying. We were having a blast when someone started strumming on a guitar somewhere.

I immediately looked towards the stage to find the curtains opening and Black Veil Brides standing there. I smiled and held onto Frank as they said "Okay you guys as you know it's Ashkie's birthday and well we just wanna sing her one song. This song is called Knives and Pens and just so happens to be the birthday girl's favorite song. Why don't you come on up here Ashkie?"

I laughed and yelled "How do I get all the way up there from here?" Suddenly I was lifted in the air and passed up to the stage. I laughed and said "Looks like I won't have to worry about getting up since I'm here. Nice."

Andy laughed and started singing

"_Alone at last, we can sit and fight._

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light, _

_But stay right here we can change our plight._

_We're storming through this, despite what's right._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_With knives and pens, we made our plight._

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight._

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right._

_Everyday it's still the same dull knife, _

_Stab it through and justify your pride._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_With knives and pens, we made our plight._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best, turn out the light, turn out the light._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_With knives and pens, we made our plight._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best, turn out the light, turn out the light."_

I smiled as they finished and blushed when Andy gave me a hug. I jumped back down, grabbed a beer, and snuck away from everyone. This party was amazing, but I felt like I didn't deserve it. Don't ask me why I felt like that I just did!

As I sat outside in the semi-cold night I felt like someone was standing behind me. I turned around to find Frank just standing there. He smiled at me and asked "Whatcha doing out here all by yourself? You should be in there, partying with me."

I smiled at him and shrugged. He gave me a hug probably guessing what I was feeling. I hugged him back and he said "Come on. Lets go back inside. I think Gerard and the guys want to give you something."

I half smiled at him and walked back inside with him.


	30. FRANK SAYS READ THIS

Hey its me Ashkie Sage the writer of this fanfic. i'm letting all of you know that i am redoing this whole story. I know i know shouldn't i finish it before i redo it? well i'm not gonna finish it just yet. and the reason i'm redoing it is because i want to change some stuff and my writing sounds like a little kid wrote it. so everyone who ahs subscribed to it Iverlynn, JamieChemical, MCR and Green Day Lover, Nessie96, PeteyPandaLovesFallOutBoy, TheGirlWhoBroughtTheBullets, and WeAreAllABunchOfLiars please check out my revised one The Way Brothers Are My Brothers(new). Same with everyone who has favorited this story (love ur name), GiveEmHellKid1993, Humanoid13, Iverlynn, JamieChemical, Le Sang De Morte, MCR and Green Day Lover, TheGirlWhoBroughtTheBullets, WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, and wolf-outisdergirl001. I hope you like my revised edition

From,  
Ashkie Sage


	31. I AM BACCCK!

Dear All You People That Read This Story,

I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS333 Yes i am back(: and yes i am back for good :D I am sorry that i was away for so long i had to deal with my first year of high school... yeah it was just soooo much fun -.- Well i promise that i shall try to write up some chapters that you guys most definitely deserve!

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT**

Love,

Ashkie Sage


	32. The Ending

**This is kinda just a filler that i needed to put in. I hope you guys like it though**

* * *

Ashkie POV

After the party we all headed back to the buses where I passed out completely drunk on the couch. The next morning I woke up feeling like a million bucks, just kidding I felt like shit. As I looked around I discovered that everyone was still asleep so I decided to go on a walk to clear my head. It turns out no one in our little camp was awake which didn't surprise me much. Last night was fucking crazy, the last thing I remember doing is um… I can't really remember all I can remember was that it was fuckin insane! I laughed quietly to myself as I slowly started to remember all the crazy shit that was going on last night.

The rest of the tour went by pretty quickly until it was finally the last show of the tour. None of us could believe how fast the whole thing went by. At the moment I was chillin in Green Day's bus checking out facebook. I had added all of the pictures and videos from the tour and was going through all of them remembering how much fun we had during it. There were so many memories flooding through my mind, some good some bad. Like my when we celebrated my birthday on tour or when I first met everyone and even meeting fans if my brothers. Haha I loved the fans. I would actually sneak out of the backstage area and go hang out with them while they wanted in line. I even bought pizza for some of them once.

The last tour date was a very sad day because it was the last day that we would all be able to hang out. It was going to be the last tour I would be on before I would be going back to high school... something I'd been dreading about going to. No, I was not going to be heading back to my old school nor was I even going to go to school in the States. When I found I was being forced to go back to school I wanted to get as far away as possible. I was hurt that they were making me go back to school. I thought they would want me to stay with them and maybe become a family, I guess not…

I was going to be heading to some fancy boarding co-ed boarding school in England that revolved all around music. I was a little bit excited because I'd never been to a boarding school before, but I was mostly disappointed. I still couldn't believe that they were making me go to high school. I would rarely be able to see my brothers, the band, Frank…I would miss them a lot. I had really gotten close to all of them, especially Frank. This was going to be a whole new experience…a whole new chapter in my life.


	33. I Hope She Understands

Frank POV

It has come to the last day that Ashkie would be with us for a while. Gerard and Mikey thought it would be best for her to actually finish high school and maybe even go to college. Hell, they just wanted her to do well in life. They didn't want her to go down the wrong path. None of the band wanted her to get in to the drug scene or become an alcoholic like most of us in the music scene have a some point in time of our life long careers. We were all just trying to keep her sage but by doing so we were also driving her away.

She completely hated us for this. I don't know if Ashkie will ever forgive us, forgive me, for sending her to this music boarding school that's located in England. She was totally pissed off at us for deciding to send her off. I bet she feels like we don't want her around anymore, that we think she's annoying and always in our way. But she's not. I love her with all my heart and it kills me to see her leave. I wish she didn't have to leave but it's just to protect her from our lifestyle. None of us want to see her get hurt again so we all decided that this was for probably the best.

Gerard POV

I just kept having to tell myself over and over again that this was the best thing for her. I just wanted to make sure she never ended up like me…a mess. I thought the best way to make sure of that was to send her to a boarding school over in England. Little did I know that by doing this I was ruining our relationship to a point of breaking.

I just wanted to make sure she would be safe. I didn't want to lose her like I had almost lost her after that one night. I will never let that happen again.

"Hey Gerard you okay?" Mikey said to me taking me out of my dream like state.

"Oh…yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking about Ashkie and the whole England boarding school thing. Do you think we made the right choice? She seems so angry at us for it."

"I'm hoping we did. I think she's going to love it over there even if she is going to hate us for it. One day she'll understand that we're doing this because we love her and because we just want her to get the most out of her teen years."

"I hope your right. I don't think I could live with myself if she would never speak to us again. I just wish she would understand where we're coming from."

"Me too Gerard, me too. Now come on we gotta get ready for her departure tomorrow."


	34. Goodbye For Now?

I'm sorry you guys, please don't shoot me for this!

* * *

Ashkie POV

I couldn't believe they were doing this. I couldn't believe they were actually going to make me go to this boarding school. This couldn't be happening, but it was. None of this seemed real…yet here I was packing all of my things to go to high school in England. I swear they just wanted to get rid of me. That I was just some new toy they were already bored of.

Tears started rolling down my face as I saw the necklace Frankie gave me a while back. It was one of his favorite necklace, his one with his customized guitar pick that he gave me after we'd been dating for a while. We had some good times together, Frankie and I, but those times are over. They are long gone by now.

The next day I woke up to someone saying "Hey AshAttack get the fuck up! Petie and I are here to say goodsbyes to yous." I slowly opened my eyes to find Tiffany standing over me. "Holy shit Tiff! When did you get here?" She told me about thirty minutes ago and that it was almost time to go to the airport.

1 HOUR LATER

We were all at the airport and I was just about to board the plane. Tiff and Pete were the first ones to say goodbye. They gave this gift bag thing and told me to open it now. I did as they said and discovered that inside was a brand new Iphone. They told me that it would work internationally and that they had already programmed everyone I knew number's into it so I was ready to go. I smiled and said that I would call them as soon as I landed in England.

Next up were Bob and Ray. They gave me the biggest hug ever and told me to make sure I called them all the time. I told them I would knowing that it was going to be hard as hell because of the time zone change. After they were all done Gee and Mikey came up to me. By now I already had tears forming in my eyes, as did everyone. They told me how they just wanted to keep me safe and to do well in life. I understand where they're coming from, they are my big brothers after all, but this just seemed a little over dramatic. But what the fuck ever.

Last but not least, Frankie came up to me. At this time I had tears rolling down my face at an uncontrollable speed. He held me in his arms as tight as he could and whispered "Ashkie I love you so much and I promise I will wait for you to finish high school and college, if you chose to go. I will never do anything to hurt you my love and I will be with you till the end. I'm going to miss you skittles." I looked up at him and kissed him. I then said, "I'm going to miss you sooo much Veggie Boy and I wish I could stay here with you love."

I would have said more but they called final boarding calls for my flight so I had to go. They all gave me one last group hug before I actually boarded the plane as I was crying uncontrollably. I walked onto the plane and immediately sat down so I could try to control my crying. Soon enough I was in the air on my way to England. I was about to start a whole new adventure. One in a place I'd never been to and know no one in.

Frank POV

I had just said goodbye to the love of my life and was now watching her plane take off with tears rolling down my face. I wasn't one to normally cry but this was Ashkie we were talking about. This was the girl that I would drop everything for and now she was gone. She wasn't coming back either for about seven or eight years too. It was going to be hard as hell but I was determined to wait for her. I was also going to visit her when she has her breaks and she was going to come visit us down here.

Gerard and the guys pulled me away from the window when her plane was out of sight and told me that we were heading home. I followed them with a glum look on my face. I guess I wasn't really looking because I ran straight into someone waiting for a taxi. I looked down to find that the person I had knocked over was a girl that seemed to be my age and was extremely beautiful. Dammit Frank, stop that! You just said goodbye to Ashkie your **_girlfriend_** and your already thinking about other girls. STOP IT! I shook my head as if to rid myself of these thoughts and said, "Holy shit I am so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

She got up and brushed some dirt off of herself saying, "Um yeah I guess so. Nothing broken or bruised, so I'm all good. You did seem pretty distracted though and I think your friends are waiting for you over there." She pointed to where the guys were standing so I said that she was probably right and that I was really sorry that I ran into her. When I got over to the guys they of course asked me who the hell that was and all I could say was just some girl I accidentally ran into.

These next three to seven years were going to be hell.


	35. The Adventure Starts

**Hey you guys so this is going to be like one of the last chapters of this story. I don't know if i'll do a sequel so tell me whatcha think.**

* * *

Ashkie POV

I just touched down in London and so far I hadn't been recognized yet so that was good but hell…I missed my brothers and everyone else I had met over that fucking fantastic summer. This was going to be a long couple of weeks to actually get settled in. school actually didn't start for a week and a half. They just sent me up here this early so I could try to get used to this big move and try to make some friends before school actually started. I have to say that it was a pretty good idea but I still wish I could have spent more then three weeks with them after the tour ended.

Coming out of the terminal someone ran up to me screaming, "HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! ITS ASHKIE WAY!" I smiled at them and waved when inside I was really wishing that they hadn't recognized me and that I could just be invisible again. I missed that part of my old life…the whole being invisible part. I could go for weeks without someone even noticing that I was staying at there house, but now I couldn't even go to get coffee without someone recognizing me. It seemed that everywhere I went there were My Chemical Romance fans there. They were everywhere…especially in England. I took pictures with the huge group and signed a couple autographs before their parents shuffled them all off saying they would be late for their flights. I was so thankful for that because now I could finally be invisible…or so I thought.

As I made it to the main part of the airport once again I was rushed upon by a hug mob of teenagers. They were all yelling and screaming for me to take a picture or answer their questions or just plain screaming like the madmen they were. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic and I kinda felt like starting to cry again. This wasn't something I could deal with at this moment and none of them could tell this. All of the sudden someone grabbed my arm and dragged me as fast as they could around a corner and into a room with the huge mob following.

My savior or capturer, I didn't really know what to make of it yet, was catching his or her's breath as I heard the mob run by the door in an effort to try to find me. Little did they know that I was hiding in some room that they had just run past. I started to open the door in my own effort to get out and find my escort to the boarding school but the person but it's hand on mine and said, "You don't want to do that love. Those fans will be all over you the second you step out this door. Let them calm down a bit and then we shall go."

I looked at the person with wide eyes and discovered that it was a boy that seemed to be around my age with this fucking amazing smile staring straight at me. "Who the fuck are you? Sorry if that come off a little harsh but I'm not used to random people grabbing my arm and dragging me into a closet." I said maybe a little to harshly.

He laughed at me and flashed me his fuckin gorgeous smile while saying, "You're American aren't you?"

"Um…yeah I am pretty obvious right?"

"Yeah it is. I grabbed you because you needed help. I could see it in you eyes and besides your Ashkie Way right?"

"Yeah I am…wait you're not another fuckin crazed fan are you? Cause if you are I am out of here!"

"No Ashkie no I'm not. I'm actually you're ride to the boarding school and you're guide there. The name's Aiden Ryan and it is my pleasure to meet you Miss Way."

"Oh shit I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry for being kinda bitchy but I'm really not used to any of this and I'm tired as hell!"

"Well Miss Way—"

"Please just call me Ashkie, I really can't stand the whole formal Miss crap."

"Um okay…Well as I was saying Ashkie we have a full day ahead of us starting with getting out of this fucking closet."

"Well look who has a little British potty mouth." I said jokingly.

"Oh so just because some bloody American comes here and starts cursing up a storm doesn't mean I don't get to curse as well. You've got a lot to learn about me Ashkie. Now how bout we get out of this closet and on to the boarding school?" He said back to me as we walked out of the closet.

"Haha seems like we both have a lot to learn about each other." I said as I finally got to see what he looked like and HOOOOLY SHIT was he fucking hot. DAMMIT stop saying that! You're with Frank and you're staying with Frank. Now stop this nonsense before its too late. It doesn't matter that he has the perfect smile, that his eyes are this amazing green color, or that his hair was like fucking sexy as hell. Oh god who the fuck we're you kidding this kid was amazing and you were most definitely going to get to know him better. _You're still with Frankie kid. Remember that! You love him and he loves you. So you can look at him all you want and be his friend and that shit but you cannot touch! _I thought to myself as he lead me to the car to start our very long adventure in England.


	36. Running Into People

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have to do this! I'M SORRIES**

* * *

Frank POV

It's been three weeks since Ashkie left and it was going to be one of the first times I was actually going somewhere without her. I was heading down to the movies to see Horrible Bosses to try to get me to stop thinking about her being gone. For the past week she was all that I could think about. She was the only thing that was on my mind…I just couldn't stop thinking about here. Well I guess she wasn't the only thing on my mind. I also kept going back to the image of that girl I had run into at the airport.

Man that girl that I knew nothing about except that I had run into her and knocked her over. I can see her image in my head right this second, she had brown hair and was just as cute as cute could be. Wait…did I really just say that? I couldn't have…I'm in love with Ashkie remember? Not this girl that I ran into at the airport.

Once again I ran straight into someone because I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going anymore. I looked down to find the girl from the airport on the floor in front of me. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Wait…you're the same girl from the airport, aren't you?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Um…yeah I am. You know I really think you should start paying attention to where you're fucking walking."

"Look um whoever you are—"

"Jamia…my name's Jamia."

"Oh thanks, um…I'm Frank by the way. Jamia I'm really sorry I keep running into you and I was wondering if I could maybe make it up to you and um maybe take you to go see a movie. Um I was kinda actually going to see a movie right now um if you would um like to come."

"You know Frank I would actually love to. I kinda just moved here when you saw me at the airport so I don't really know anyone here."

"Well Jamia, you have run into the right person because I just so happen to know the best guide in town."

"Oh really…and who might that person just be Frankie?"

"Hmm…well now that you ask I kind of forget who it was. But I could totally fill in for him and take you around town if you would like."

"I would love that Frank. I would love to get to know you better actually. Well should we head of to this movie or not?"

"Hmmm…yes I guess we should get moving shouldn't we."

We both just laughed and walked to the movies hand in hand. I was still thinking to myself that this was so wrong but for some reason it felt so right. She was my age unlike Ashkie and there was this like click or something that was just there. Ahh what the fuck was wrong with me! I'm with Ashkie but I don't want to lose this amazing girl that I just met slip away.


	37. I Don't Love You

**You guys it has come to an end as all things have but don't worry i am going to be writing a sequel soon. So please stay tuned because there will be a new story coming up.**

* * *

Ashkie POV

I've been here in England for about two months or so and I have to say it's actually been pretty badass. It was actually more fun then I originally thought it was going to be, which was fucking great for me. I made so many friends, yes actual friends actually wanted to hang out with me for who I am. Yes I am still hanging out with Aiden but we're just friends. He's like the nicest and sweetest person I know. He actually sings and is in this band called Assemble the Front Lines and they were fucking amazing. It was him, Cody Lee, Devon, Andy, and Chris and they've been rocking out as a band for a couple years now. Everyone here at the boarding school fucking loved them and well me…hahaha.

Everyone at the school kept saying how Aiden and I should become a couple but I just kept saying how Frankie and I were together. Apparently no one really cared about that because they still said that we should get together and be a couple. I would always just laugh and agree with them even though I knew that I would never happen because Frank and I were together and we're with each other to the end or so I thought…

THE NEXT DAY

Aiden and I were checking out facebook during our free period together when I saw a picture of Frankie kissing some chick. My Frankie was kissing this Jamia person. What the fuck was going on! I haven't even been gone for more then two months and he's already with another girl! I scrolled down to look at the comments to find that this "Jamia" chick and my Veggie boy were apparently in love. All over the picture comments were oh I love you Frankie baby or oh I love you Jamia sweetie. I couldn't believe my Veggie Boy was cheating on me…

Tears slowly started to form and roll down my face as I looked at all of the pictures of Frankie and Jamia. The evidence was everywhere; Frank was in love with her now and not me. I was old news and far far away from him. All of the sudden I could feel Aiden's arm wrapped around me as if to console me. I just started crying into his shoulder without even explaining what really was going on. He just sat there and hugged me until I was calm enough to explain.

"Aiden…he…he…he's cheating on me. Frank's cheating on me with this Jamia person that he met at the airport the day I left…Aiden I don't know what to do. I thought he loved me but I guess…oh Aiden I don't think I love him anymore."

I just started balling my eyes out as he said, "Ashkie love I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say except that if he really loved you he would be right here with you. You are too beautiful to be hurt my love. You are too beautiful for anything to happen to you and I promise that I will never let anything happen to you my beautiful Ashkie."

I smiled up at him through all of my tears and hugged him as hard as I could. I couldn't believe that Frankie would do this to me but I knew what I had to do. I called up Frank and waited until he answered.

"Hello?"

"Fra…Frank?"

"Ashkie are you okay?"

"No Frank I am not o-fucking-kay. Who's Jamia, Frank?"

"What…what are you talking about? She's just some girl I ran into at the airport and on the way to the movies."

"Just some girl! She's not just some girl! I saw all of the pictures of you together and I saw the pictures of you two kissing and holding hands. Frank I can't believe this is actually happening after all you said to me when I left. Whatever happened to the "I'll stay with you forever or I'll wait for you until the very end"? What happened to that bullshit? Oh yeah I forgot, it was just plan ass BULLSHIT. You didn't mean any of that did you? Of course you didn't! You..you..you I just I can't even understand why the hell you would do this! Frank I'm sorry but with me over in England and you in New Jersey there's just no fucking way I could deal with this. I'm sorry Frank I just can't do this anymore. I don't love you anymore and this is…this is the last time you're going to be here from me for a while. Tell Mikey, Gee, and the guys that I love them all but I just can't deal with this anymore. I feel like you guys abandoned me and I'm sorry but this is the end."

I immediately hung up on him before he could even say another word. I hope they all would just go on with their lives, meet amazing people, and have beautiful babies. As I looked at Aiden I half smiled at him as tears started to fall again.

He hugged and whispered, "Ashkie I will never let you fall and I will love you until the very end. You will never walk this earth alone again. I will always be with you no matter what happens."


End file.
